


Wild Child

by tmwillson3



Series: Rainy Regency Times [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Background Relationships, Body Worship, Dancing, Earl Ben Solo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Historical Inaccuracy, Hunting, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Mention of Death, Mention of children, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Poetry, Rain, References to Jane Austen, References to Napoleonic Wars, Regency Romance, Rey is Nobody (Star Wars), Sick Character, Song Lyrics, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Waltzing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, anonymous gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Rey spends her first Season in Bath with her best friend, Rose Tico. When Rose begins a hate-at-first-sight relationship with Sir Armitage Hux, Rey thinks that nothing more exciting could happen.That's when Sir Hux's friend, the Earl of Alderaan, and his dogs come crashing into Rey. Rey has never liked peers, but when she bonds with him on a rainy day, everything changes.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Rainy Regency Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977688
Comments: 100
Kudos: 308
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp, To Rapture the Earth and the Seas: the 2020 Reylo Fanfiction Anthology





	1. Wild Child

**Author's Note:**

> For this year's RFFA theme, I had rainstorm. I tried to make every chapter title/song involving rain, and I snuck lots of good quality time in the rain. Thanks as always to the RFFA mods for organizing this and for all their hard work!
> 
> Thank you also to [MusicKat18](MusicKat18) and [Darkknightdarkside](Darkknightdarkside) for beta reading this fic! 
> 
> Also, this fic is part of a series! If you ever want some background on what happened before this fic began, or what happens in some of the in between parts, you can catch snippets in the other fic in this series, More Than Tolerable. This fic is centered around GingerRose, but it contains a lot of bits I had to cut out of this fic in order to fit within the max word count. 
> 
> This is mostly lighthearted fluff with lashings of smut toward the end. This chapter title comes from Enya's song, Wild Child. I hope you will enjoy!

“You can stand under my umbrella, Miss Johnson,” whispered Captain Poe Dameron with an eyebrow waggle.

For once, he did not try to run his fingers through his wavy hair like the silly coxcomb he was. Instead, he acted like the flirtatious redcoat he used to be, before he was called upon to do his duty and marry. 

Rey wished he would stop leaning toward her and whispering in her ear. Rose Tico and her chaperone, Paige Wexley, had already left -- no doubt thanks to Captain Dameron -- and weren’t there to squeal about the fact that Viscount Dameron of Yavin’s son was interested in her. Normally, he only pursued her assiduously when there was an audience, and the crowd inside the tea shop was small. 

The captain pulled away, speaking so as to be heard. “Mrs. Wexley and Miss Tico have already gone ahead in their carriage. I can hardly leave you to walk in this torrential downpour, knowing how you hate the rain. Allow me to escort you and share my umbrella." 

That was patently _false._ She had only agreed with him once to be nice. Back when she was fresh out of school and trying to assimilate to life among the ton. She had developed a crush on Captain Dameron, with his redcoat and medals of honor; he’d dazzled her with one smile and swept her off her feet soon after. 

“I would rather get soaked than spend another moment with you,” she retorted, pushing the Beau Brummel pretender out of the doorway and into a gaggle of society misses who fawned over him. 

He fell to the ground before any of the ladies could catch him. He looked put out, but she knew the truth: he was more worried about getting grime on his wildly ridiculous outfit. That day’s ensemble was tailored well and done in the latest fashion: his forest green, linen overcoat set off well by the overly folded, white cravat and shiny buckles.

Shortly after they met, he left the regiment and joined the real ranks where he belonged: dandies. It left him ample opportunity to pursue her assiduously. During their first dance, he intimated that the secret was all in the shiny buckles and their ability to bring attention to his best feature: his curly, brown hair. 

However, within a month of his flattering, incessant attention, she tired of it. She lost all interest in him after his flippant dismissal of her feelings regarding the behavior of their mutual friends. One of his more pretentious friends, Sir Armitage Hux, criticized Rose, her best friend, calling her barely tolerable. Rey was furious, but Captain Dameron brushed it off, insisting the two dance rather than ask for an apology as she wanted, distracting her with pretty speeches. The more flowery his words, the more she realized he would rather speak them than the truth, like so many others in society with their many unnecessary rules of etiquette. 

It disgusted her.

“You will catch a cold, Miss Johnson,” he bemoaned, still not getting up so as to keep others from seeing the stains on his clothes. “What sort of gentleman would I be if I let you walk in the rain?” 

“I am not a dainty female in need of rescue. I spent a good portion of my childhood outdoors,” groaned Rey in disgust before securing her hardy bonnet under her long, beige cloak. It was wool; it would be enough. Walking out the door, she opened her parasol and announced, “Good day.”

As Rey stormed into the oncoming rain, Captain Dameron made a spectacle of himself as he tried to crab-walk toward the door and his dropped umbrella. By the time he got up, however, she was out of sight.

“Miss Johnson! Did anyone see which direction Miss Johnson was headed? I must save her from catching her death and bring her safely to her friends. They will be so concerned!"

Rey laughed with glee as she skipped through puddles and embraced Bath’s normal weather. She infinitely preferred Bath to other towns because there were far fewer people there. She missed the north’s open fields and moors and longed for the Season to end so that she could return to them. 

Alas, Rose wanted to visit her sister and new nephew while also enjoying every moment of her first Season. She was unfortunately surrounded by every fortune hunter in town since her family was wealthy from trade, and her sister had married well. 

Luckily for Rey, none of the fortune hunters were interested in her, with her lack of family and fortune. She had therefore made it her mission to be perceived as a heathen bluestocking in order to scare the worst men away from herself and Rose. 

As she purposefully stepped in the puddles, her stockings and thin slippers became soaked. It was the most liberated she had felt in weeks _._ Everyone she passed avoided her, as much to avoid getting splashed by her as being around her drowned rat appearance. Their residence in the Royal Crescent was still on the opposite side of town, and she knew her way home. She used the rare opportunity alone to do as she liked, not having to please anyone. 

She had eaten at the tea shop, so she wasn’t hungry. The rain had also let up considerably, so she enjoyed the sounds of its soft pattering on the cobbled streets and roofs. The rain made Bath smell fresher, but not as fresh as home. But it would do.

She was about to turn a corner when she heard multiple footsteps. Too late, she found herself being ambushed by a large hunting dog who knocked her over and then - to add insult to injury - climbed on top of her, his nose sniffing all around her as another dog looked on.

“No, Artoo! Down! Leave the wild child alone!” shouted a gentleman. “Artoo, come here!”

Finally, the large, brown beast left her, after licking her face amiably. 

“How peculiar,” the tall gentleman with dark hair commented. He looked at her strangely, incurring her ire.

He was the very tall, broad, rich gentleman in fine linen with a patrician nose, and his face seemed permanently set in boredom. Focusing on that was preferred to listening to the low, rich timbre of his voice, which sent pleasant shivers through her. She didn’t want to like him, especially since he acted and dressed like a peer.

“Have you never seen a lady get caught in the rain before?” she shot back. “If not, you must be new to town.”

“Hardly. I have spent far too much time here, and I would rather be home with my dogs. However, duty to my friend and mother calls me here,” he explained.

“Then what is so peculiar?” she asked warily, getting up without any help from him. Brushing the excess wetness from her dress, she stood as tall as she could to face him properly.

“I rarely see Artoo take to another person, especially a woman. You are truly special; though admittedly it is hard to see since you look as if you were pushed into the Tweed River,” he said with some amusement.

“A fine gentleman you are, causing a lady to fall and then laughing at her rather than offering to help her up,” she mocked as she ambled toward him. “Have you no sense of decorum, or are you just as uncultured as all the other men from the south?”

His face and large ears turned an adorable red shade as he stomped dramatically toward her, his coattails flying behind him as he did so and splashing her lilac, muslin dress in the process. When he was towering above her with his stormy, brown eyes, he growled, “We know how to properly take care of our ladies; you, however, are no lady. You are wild like everything else from the north.”

“And proud of it! You could not handle me if you tried,” she taunted, hands going to her hips. “I am not afraid of you, or your dogs. They are probably both big pushovers.”

To prove herself right, she crooked a finger and made a small noise in the back of her throat. Both dogs came to her at once, and she proceeded to kneel on the wet pavement and pet them both. It had been too long since she had gone hunting or seen the Tico’s dogs.

“Remarkable. Threepio came to you without hesitation. He has never done that before without much complaining,” said the mystery gentleman in awe. “Who are you?”

Standing and straightening her back, she gave him a slight curtsey before answering. “Where are my manners? Miss Rey Johnson, at your service. And you are?”

His face didn't twitch at all as he bowed over her hand. “Ben Solo. A pleasure.”

Rey wasn't prepared for him to be untitled. He seemed too put together to be a part of the gentry, but she liked him all the more for it. Peers had everything handed on a silver platter to them, and they were in a completely different sphere compared to her, nobody. 

No one who had ever seen Rey Johnson in her infancy would have supposed her born to be a heroine. Her situation in life, the character of her father and mother, her own person and disposition, were all equally against her. Rey was abandoned at a young age on a parson's doorstep, and then taken in by Unkar Plutt. However, he did not care about her education or manners, wanting her to fix furniture and carve wood, so she spent much of her time in the country’s open fields when she was not working. There, she ran wild and free, with few people from her large village stopping her. She learned the basics of reading, and when she couldn’t escape outdoors, read voraciously. She wanted to better herself, both learning how to fix even more items and how the world worked. As she grew older, she also sought to increase her learning so that one day she might work and teach young children.

The gentry were a little closer to her station, but still not very attainable. They were more approachable and less rude, at least. Some of them worked, to which she could relate. 

"It is _not_ a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Solo."

\----------

Ben Solo was many things, but in that moment, he was positively charmed by the fiery hoyden in front of him. 

He conveniently left out part of his name, his earl title, but she’d learn it soon enough. For the time being, he took it as the small blessing it was: a chance to be like everyone else. 

Everyone was overly obsequious toward him, sycophants who never spoke their true feelings. He didn't care for the simpering misses and their matchmaking mothers, all of whom only saw his title and flocked to him. 

Miss Johnson was unique; she could see past all of that and spoke plainly as she chastised him. She was a breath of fresh, northern air amid the stifling, stagnant town air, and he was grateful for the respite. He was sure that he would scare her off before long, or else propriety would demand it. 

However, until then, he intended to make the most of his time with this young woman, since his dogs trusted her. They were the best judges of character he knew, and he was interested for once in getting to know a woman, despite the fact that she appeared wildly below his station.

Additionally, since she didn't know him or about his title, it was less likely she was a fortune hunter. He knew he dressed well, though, so that could still make her appear more interested than she would otherwise. 

The longer he looked at her, though, the more Miss Johnson seemed familiar, or at least her name did, and he couldn't place why until she turned around, showing the unusual three buns she wore. His best friend's snide description of a bluestocking in his latest letter came back to him with sudden clarity, and all the puzzle pieces fit together. 

So this was Miss Tico’s highly unusual friend. If he played his cards right, perhaps he could discover Miss Tico's character and intentions towards Hux -- if Miss Tico actually did like Hux -- assuming he could learn to not insert his foot in his mouth. This woman in front of him may have been soaked from head to toe, but she was breathtaking in her natural beauty, especially when angry. 

Plus, the novelty of being treated like a common person was not something he could not squander. 

He assessed her, taking in her appearance, unsurprised that she had inexpensive tastes, clearly choosing practicality over fashion. He found he liked and respected her more for it and wondered if her friend was similarly minded.

\-----------------------

Rey observed him. Her eyes skimmed over his tight, dark brown, buckskin breeches before appreciating the midnight blue overcoat he wore. His cravat was simple and tasteful, unlike Captain Dameron’s ridiculous obsession with complicated cravats. She didn't want to like or respect him because of his poor manners, but he was responding surprisingly well to being called rude. Most denied it or smiled at her, their words polite while their eyes showed the truth of their disdain.

To her shock, he replied, “Yes, that is an apt description of me. Most would not say that to my face, but I admire a woman who will.”

“I have a bit of a reputation for being outspoken,” she said, preparing to walk. “I am not used to all these rules; I am used to doing more scandalous things at home, like speaking my mind freely and taking long walks outside alone.”

His face fell slightly before he bowed. “Do not let me prevent you from enjoying your time alone. I will leave you, unless of course you would prefer an escort and dogs for company.”

For a moment, Rey debated between leaving him and asking him to accompany her. She ought to leave him, since they were not properly introduced. Then again, she also ought to be going home before it rained more, and she ought to be more interested in society and Captain Dameron. 

But she was not, and this peculiar man actually seemed reluctant to leave her, despite the fact she had spoken so plainly of his character. 

Perhaps she could make a new friend and ally here in Bath. 

"I would like the company. Are you sure you want to be seen with such a scandalous, forthright lady?" she asked, playfully. "I am not afraid of getting wet."

"I see that. I am more worried that you will catch cold; I have an umbrella should we need it," he said, removing said umbrella from his elbow crook. 

"You are very kind to think of my health," she said, color blooming in her cheeks. "I think I will tire before that, however."

She looked around briefly for a bench; all the wandering and kneeling was starting to take its toll on her frame. He realized what she wanted and offered his arm. 

"If we walk down this way a little further, there is a bench where we can sit a quarter-hour before we continue," he said, gesturing in the needed direction.

It also had the added benefit of being close to his home, and he could drop off his dogs to concentrate more fully on Rey, though she needn’t know that. 

"Thank you. I have not been here very long, and I am still learning my way about town," she said, taking his proffered arm. 

The touch of her small, gloved hand on his large forearm sent tingles of awareness through them both, and Rey ducked her head to hide her blush. He was so warm, and it felt surprisingly pleasurable to touch him, even with layers of clothing between them. Most men, especially when dancing, left her feeling nothing. 

She was unaware of how her simple acceptance of him affected him in return. Had she held his dark eyes, she would’ve seen him blush as well, even his ears turning pink. She was so slight and small, and yet, the tingles from her touch moved powerfully through his body, his nerve endings all sizzling with interest. 

An awkward silence fell until Threepio barked and nosed between them, demanding their attention. Once Mr. Solo was awoken, he cleared his throat and pet both dogs, grateful for their interference. 

He did not need to give her hope or expectations. 

"Shall we?" 

She turned to face him once more, her face still flushed. "Yes, please."

He led her down the street, both dogs following at a slight distance. Wanting to learn more about her, he asked, "Are there other 'scandalous' things that you enjoy besides walking in the rain and going for long walks alone?" 

She giggled. "Yes. I enjoy hunting and shooting. My next goal is to learn to fence."

She was surprised yet again by how well he took the information, seeming wholly undisturbed by it. When she mentioned the same things to others, she received horrified looks, several of which were quite comical.

"During the war, I honed my skills considerably. I take a keen interest in fencing; if you need an outlet like I do, it is ideal," he said, eyes lighting up. He still didn't smile, but he was close. "I think you would enjoy it, given your love of activity."

She made a mental note to ask him about his part in the war later, intrigued. "I am a fast learner and move quickly; one day I will be a formidable contender," she declared confidently.

"You will have to convince your future husband to show you. Tell him it will add to his domestic felicity because you can duel when there is strife, or use it to your advantage and receive private instruction when alone," he said, smirking. 

It was growing harder to hate him when he said things like that. She decided to give up on that endeavor and settle for teasing him mercilessly about his rude manners. "I think you are worse than my friends in encouraging my odd behavior."

"I seldom meet women like you. You hunt as well?" he asked with curiosity as they walked.

“Give me a gun, and I will show you just how well I shoot,” she returned. “Usually, no one believes me when I tell them.”

“That is because you are supposed to be a fine, proper lady and model for society,” he replied, his smirk growing larger. 

"Not when you are a nobody with no dowry of which to speak. I am largely ignored, which is my preference. My dearest friend gives me enough excitement," she explained, breaking his now solemn gaze to look for the bench that she still didn't see.

"Is this friend the one who encourages your quirks? Do you hunt with her?" he asked, pulling her attention back to him. 

She grinned. "Yes. Rose Tico and I grew up in the same village and met by chance. We have been inseparable since. Her father loves to hunt, and since he did not have any sons, he taught his daughters. I was invited eventually," said Rey, growing excited to talk about Rose and hunting. 

When the Tico girls came home from school one time, Rose befriended Rey after Rey fixed a broken carriage wheel for her, and she grew so attached to Rey that Mr. and Mrs. Tico paid for Rey to attend school for Rose’s remaining two years.

After attending school, it was time to come out to society. Rey had no illusions about her future, having saved everything earned and preparing to become a governess when she did not marry in her first Season in their small village. 

That was when Rose asked her to come to Bath, and she couldn’t refuse her friend, growing excited at the prospect of her first ball. Rey was woefully unprepared for Bath’s hustle and bustle, however, with its soot, constant noise, large population, and overabundance of silly rules, and even sillier men.

Ben Solo was not like any of those men, though. At her mention of Rose, his face and whole body turned toward her, entirely focused on what she had to say. Rey was not used to that type of interest. 

"Your friend's name sounds familiar; I believe we have mutual acquaintances," he said. "She was described as striking and unforgettable, but also a shrewish upstart."

Rey's face contorted in annoyance. "That last part sounds like how Sir Hux would describe her, but she is really not." Stopping next to a lamppost, she added, "She has the kindest heart I have ever seen, and she is very loyal to her friends. However, ever since he first insulted her, she has merely defended herself."

He grinned, and she found that she wanted to make this new acquaintance smile more. There was something about his face when he smiled; it changed everything about him, rendering what had appeared unfeeling or unbecoming handsome in a moment. 

"So you would describe their relationship as filled with animosity, not romantic feelings?" he asked curiously. 

She nodded. "At least on her part. It is a longstanding custom for them to meet at a party and raise their voices at one another at least twice."

"That is how it was described to me as well," said Mr. Solo. His face turned sour. "It is a pity it is frowned upon in society to behave as such; at least then everyone would behave with honesty."

"So you appreciate honesty, as well?" she asked animatedly, happy to find a kindred spirit and squeezing his arm just a little. 

"Yes. I value honesty and loyalty most. I am a brute, as you have seen." In a conspiratorial whisper, he added lightly, "The only reason I am civilized is because my mother demands it of me. If I could live the rest of my days on my estate and never see another cravat or person again, I would be quite content.”

Rey tried very hard not to imagine him sweaty and without his cravat; she didn't succeed.

“That sounds delightful,” she gushed, making him do a double-take. Realizing how excited she sounded, she toned down her effusions and trained her gaze up. “You could hunt all the time, run through the fields, and get lost in the beautiful outdoors. I would love that, I think.”

“Truly?” he asked, dumbfounded. “What about the parties and dinners? What of friends and family?”

“I have no family and only two friends I truly care about. They would visit me if I managed to find a match and marry,” she replied, not concerned. “Unfortunately, I am about as comfortable hosting a dinner as a bull in a china shop. I have been taught what to say, but I do not see a point. My friend's parties are well-liked because she says all the pretty things and gets along with everyone. I make them memorable with my odd ideas regarding society, mostly because I am tired of the polite masks everyone wears, and after a certain point I--”

“Refuse to put up with it?” he finished with a roguish grin.

“Yes, exactly!” she cried, turning to him fully. “Do you not hate having to tolerate their insincere smiles?”

“All the time!” he said, his voice growing in enthusiasm. “I want to….”

“Be rude to them and hope they never approach you again?” she interrupted with a knowing grin. 

His eyes sparkled, glad that at least one person understood him. “Yes.”

They both stopped when they realized that a crowd of people had begun to stare at them as they walked and their voices grew louder. Solo’s face became impassive once more, and Rey was surprised at the sudden change. 

Their eyes met briefly before he murmured, “I wish they would not stare. Shall we walk faster or do something scandalous to scare them off?”

She laughed, her auburn ringlets dancing about her head. “That’s a very tempting indecent proposal, Mr. Solo--"

“Solo. Just call me Solo,” he interrupted, making her smile.

There were many names to which he answered, but Mr. Solo was reserved for his father and Han's past life before becoming a marquess. The temptation to hear how his Christian name sounded on her lips was strong, but he resisted since he did not really know her. 

“Thank you,” she said, earning a soft smile. Her voice grew lower, more tender. “I wish you could call me Rey, but unnecessary rules dictate otherwise. I hate it when people address me by my surname. I am a real person, more than a name or legacy, or lack thereof,” she muttered with rancor.

He stared at her, awed by her words. It was a concept with which he’d struggled for a long time and could not verbalize, and he was glad to finally meet someone who understood him so completely. “We are much more than our material possessions or what we seem on the outside. You must meet my mother; she will not believe me when I tell her I found a lady who shares my thoughts on society,” he explained as he led her away from the gathering crowd. “People rarely agree with me as you do.”

She raised an eyebrow, ready to test that at once. “Do you also believe that love for you is both a waste of time and a fairy tale told for the express purpose of making marriage palatable?”

“Yes,” he said, feeling a kinship to her. “Love is an excuse to compromise myself in order to produce heirs and do what society demands.”

“I could not have said it better myself,” she said with satisfaction. “This is all a great marriage market. That is why I will never marry a titled gentleman. They are all self-important and insulting at the parties I attend,” she said, earning a hurt look from him. “I feel like a prized piece of horseflesh being put on display as I walk about.”

“And for what?” he cried in frustration. “To be chained for life to someone you argue with constantly or do not want to talk to!” 

It was Rey's turn to stare in wonder at finding a like-minded person. “You are unique. You should meet my friends. They will accuse me of telling stories when I tell them about you.”

“I have faith we will meet again,” he said, pleased for once that the social circles in Bath were small and unvaried. It ensured he’d see her again. “We are bound to meet in the Pump Rooms.”

“I would like that. Wait,” she said, gripping his arm tightly as she noticed Captain Dameron in the distance, along with Lieutenant Mitaka. “Confound it. They’ve sent a search party looking for me.”

“Miss Johnson?” Mr. Solo asked, a worried expression on his face.

Her eyes darted around before she forcefully pulled Mr. Solo over to an empty alley nearby, forming a desperate plan. He followed, now looking truly concerned. 

Just as he was about to ask, she explained, “I enjoyed our conversation a great deal, and I would like to continue it. However, the moment that dandy ahead spots me, I am going to be required to go home since I left without my chaperone. He is helping my friends find me. You have very broad shoulders. Would you please lean in and shield me from view?”

Surprised, he turned and spotted Dameron.

"Him? But he is a war hero."

Rey shook her head dismissively. "Also the most bothersome man in Bath." He gave her a stern look of disbelief, and she allowed, “I have the utmost respect for the service and sacrifice of most military men. I enjoy hearing their tales of bravery, and I have learned some fascinating things from Mr. Kin, one of Rose’s beaus, about the spies who fought against Napoleon.”

“Oh?” he queried, stepping closer, making her sigh in relief as his arms rested against the wall on either side of her. “What did you learn?”

“That they had the hardest, most exciting jobs of all, going between the sides. To be a normal person and do all that? That takes a lot of bravery. There aren’t many titled gentlemen I want to talk to, but the one who went as Kylo Ren -- I can never remember his name -- is one I have long wanted to meet,” said Rey wistfully.

His head reared back as he looked at her. “You want to meet him, but you do not want Captain Dameron’s advances?”

“Not when he is the most flippant, shallow, and aggravating man in Bath. I do not understand why he takes such an eager interest in flirting with me, especially with my lack of fortune,” said Rey with a shake of her head. “I’ve discreetly and more obviously rejected his advances on several occasions. He seems perverse in his desire to single me out.” 

As her head drooped, his gloved hand rose and gently cradled her chin. Rey was unprepared for the heady feeling of soft, warm leather mixed with the scent of sandalwood, for how tender he was as he held her. When he tugged her face up, she tilted it unwillingly, not wanting to see the censure in his eyes over her dislike of the captain. However, she was shocked to discover a soft smile on his face.

“He has met a lot of women in his time; he knows a good woman when he meets one. You are, regardless of your lack of fortune and connections, a good woman.” More quietly, he added, “I do not know many good marriages, but my grandparents had one. I think you will find that one day when you find a husband who encourages your peculiar pursuits. Your honesty will assist you.”

She stared in wonder, not quite sure how to respond. His awed face drew nearer to hers. He barely seemed to notice the decreasing distance, as focused as he was on her and her eyes. “I have never met someone who shared my opinions about Captain Dameron.” When his eyes dropped to her lips, he grinned. “I have an idea. Follow my lead.”

She positioned herself so that she was hidden behind him. Then, he leaned in as though to kiss her, until there were mere inches between them. Rey's pulse quickened, and she took a large breath as she understood. She leaned in her head as well, and then the gentleman rested his forehead against hers. 

It felt surprisingly warm and safe. It was nice. For a breath, they remained still, unable to break the spell as they met one another's eyes. 

When he started to pull away, both took in a heavy gulp of air. "We didn’t do that long enough," she murmured, making him chuckle as both leaned in again. “They are still close.”

"Is that so?" he asked, his hot breath making her ringlets fly about. She smiled as his hungry eyes drank her in. "Then we had best do it again."

His hands cradled her face, pulling her closer until their foreheads met once more. For the first time in her life, Rey understood how and why women could be seduced by a man. The longer she remained close to Mr. Solo, the more she wanted to kiss him. It was wrong to do it, but she wanted to know. Based on how he looked at her, he felt it, too. She leaned in to kiss him, and just before he closed the distance, he seemed to remember himself, pulling away and putting several feet between them as both trembled.

Rey felt the lack of him instantly, and she wanted him back, wanting his closeness and warmth. They shared something, and she was surprised when he did not break eye contact with her. 

"I’m sorry. I do not know what came over me--"

"It is not your fault,” he interrupted, his hands ruffling his hair nervously. “I should not have encouraged you. I could have compromised you. I apologize." 

She hung her head in shame. "I should have thought of that."

He grimaced and turned away slightly, making her remember the reason why she wanted to kiss him. 

"It appears he is gone. Thank you. You have no idea how frustrating he is to listen to as he blathers on repeatedly about all his great achievements during the war."

The gentleman’s whole body changed, straightening up as the conversation entered safe territory. "Actually, I do. All too well," he said, turning back and giving her a look of commiseration. "I did not know there was a woman immune to his charm."

"At first, I didn't know better. But he--"

"Grates on you over time. Yes," he agreed, making both smile slightly.

Rey could not believe it. "Thank you. I thought I was alone feeling like this."

"You are not alone," he said, shaking his head. 

"Neither are you," she replied, her head leaning in a little. 

For a moment, tension reigned between them as she wondered how he would respond. When he took a steadying breath and searched the street, she consoled herself with their special moment from earlier, and she wondered if this was how Rose felt every time she confronted Sir Hux. It was a rush unlike anything she had ever felt, and she wanted to explore it more with Solo. Unfortunately for her, he followed the laws of propriety a little more than she did. 

He faced her again. "I think the coast is clear. He appears to have walked down Bond Street."

She grinned. “Good. Let's walk the other way.”

She started moving when he stopped her, lightly grabbing her wrist. “My home is just around the corner. I would like to drop off my dogs so that we look less conspicuous as we run and hide.”

“I think that is an excellent idea,” she agreed before he offered her his arm, much to the dogs’ excitement. As soon as they saw the direction, the dogs pulled ahead of their owner, already knowing the way home. At that point, running after the dogs felt almost natural. Finally, when Solo had given Artoo and Threepio to the highly confused butler who wisely said nothing about the presence of a woman by his master's side, the pair went in the opposite direction of the search party.

Once they felt a safe distance away from the captain, they sat on the nearest bench, where Rey rubbed her feet through the thin slippers.

“Now I know how those poor deer feel every time I hunt them in the woods,” she said, with feeling. “I think I will kill them sooner in the future.”

Solo started to laugh and then tried to cover it up with a cough. 

“That was not quite how I expected you to end that thought,” he said after recovering. 

“Good. I like to keep everyone on their toes,” she replied before removing her cloak and waving it to help it dry faster.

“Please, allow me,” he said, gesturing to her cloak. “We will appear more like a couple.”

After scrutinizing him carefully, she gingerly handed him her favorite cloak and put up her parasol to shield her from the sun, her smile not forced for once. 

“Very well. I do wish you were shorter; you could have shared this with me if so.”

He frowned at her odd comment. 

“You create a fair scene by yourself; I would ruin it with my presence,” he said, a little more forcefully than he intended. Putting a little more distance between them, he unfolded himself and relaxed under the sun that was partially peeking out from the many clouds.

“I do not think so,” she replied. “You are certainly not unattractive. I am worried I will hit you with my parasol.”

“I am not afraid of it, even though it looks sturdier than most parasols I have seen,” he commented, eyeing it.

“It is not designed for rain. Rose said it was, but I quickly discovered otherwise,” huffed Rey before smiling again. “No matter. I enjoyed dancing in the rain.”

“I am curious about your friend, Miss Tico,” he said, turning to face her. “I am good friends with Sir Armitage Hux, and she is the first woman he has ever mentioned by name in one of his letters to me: a true accomplishment, I assure you.”

“You are acquainted with him? Then I’m sure you have heard some of the stories involving them,” she said, eyes widening. 

Sir Hux's father earned knighthood because of wartime trade. Despite that, his son had the gall to turn up his nose at Rose's large dowry from new money and her lack of connections. That Hux sought Rose out now confused Rey. The thought of learning more about Hux was too tempting to ignore. She could finally uncover the truth of Mr. Hux’s intentions toward her friend. 

“Of this hate-at first-sight relationship, yes.” He smiled ruefully. “I never understood his initial reasons for disliking her.”

“Nor I,” she agreed, moving closer. “But surely he explained in his letter.”

“He did. Every aspect of their peculiar relationship is detailed in his letters. I cannot believe he purposely seeks out a woman.”

Rey laughed. “I encouraged Rose to do it at first to defend her good name, and then it seemed as if they naturally gravitated toward one another. Then it was a month of incessant arguing. I finally encouraged her to ignore him, only for him to seek her out repeatedly.”

“That fits him well based on his letters. Despite his insistence that he hates her, he has mentioned her in every letter he has sent since meeting her.”

Her mouth gaped. “I cannot believe it. Rose is acting similarly. She has two ‘gentlemen’ courting her, and yet she speaks more of Hux than the other two combined.”

His head tilted at her pause. “You do not approve of the gentlemen?”

She cursed internally at being so obvious. “Well, no. Mr. Beaumont Kin is pleasant, but his only interests are his precious history and his dogs. He has lived close to the Ticos their whole life, and the whole family loves him.”

“He sounds ideal for her.” Mr. Solo gave her an encouraging look. “She loves hunting.”

“She does. She enjoys reading as much as I do, as well. However, he is not interested in joining the family business like Rose is, and he is dismissive of her love of inventing.” 

“That does not bode well.” He quickly changed modes though, moving closer. “Inventing? I never read that in the letters.”

“She loves to tinker with items the same way I can fix anything,” said Rey proudly. “We love discussing her inventions. My favorite of hers is related to the guns we shoot together.”

He folded his arms, trying to look severe, but his knowing eyes told a different story. “I see. I will have to mention that to my friend; he would be horrified to learn there are ways to improve on the guns he sells to the militia. He prides himself on having the best weapons and technology to win the war.”

“Do tell him. I want to see that; he might actually be interested in her designs, unlike Mr. Kin,” said Rey mournfully. 

“What of the second man seeking Miss Tico’s attention?” asked Mr. Solo, truly grateful to learn that Rose was not playing games with his friend’s heart.

Solo would never admit it to Rey until he confirmed it, but he believed that his friend was secretly enraptured by Rose. It was the only reason that explained why they kept quarreling and why the captain kept pushing them to dance together. 

Rey’s nose scrunched. “Lieutenant Mitaka is a nice man, but he is so quiet. Timid, almost. And very good friends with Captain Dameron.”

He grinned at the latter description as darkness filled the skies. “Yes, we all fought in the war together.”

“You were?” she asked, scooting closer with barely contained interest. “What was your role?”

He leaned in, looking proud. “Since you seem to like him, unlike the majority of people I have met, I can introduce you to Kylo Ren at the first ball we attend together.” 

Her eyes boggled. “I would love that! Thank you! So you were a spy of some sort?”

“Yes,” he said with a nod. “Can you not tell by my rude manners?”

She grinned. “Yes, you have something in your air and manner of dress that speaks of a titled gentleman. However, you are far more pleasant than any other member of the peerage I have had the displeasure of meeting.” Clearing her throat, she prompted, “Tell me more of your time in the war.”

“I learned to fix and destroy many things, like you. I fenced regularly, and one battle in particular became well-known due to my swordsmanship. I was on the Continent for a long time. Mitaka, Wexley, and Dameron were all there with me, and Hux even got involved at the end once he learned about his father’s role, before he was murdered.” As Rey gasped, he continued, “We do not speak of it often, but they were dangerous times.”

“I have _so_ many questions for you.”

“I am happy to tell you more, but,” he said, pausing. He felt a raindrop on his head like a memory, one that had just happened not long ago. “I believe that will have to wait until after we seek shelter. Here comes the rain again.” 

He stood and opened his umbrella, and Rey reluctantly stood as well. As the rain fell on her head like a new emotion, she stared at the sky, head back, arms out, and mouth open. She embraced the rain like an old friend, and he was loath to disturb her. It was only when she faced him, now partially soaked again, that he stepped forward, holding his umbrella over her before giving her back her cloak.

“I think you need this.”

“I promise you I do not. I have always been a wild child,” she told him, trying to give it back to him.

He grinned. “I am sure you have; however, I would hate to see you fall ill and not enjoy Bath’s many delights.”

“I will not catch a cold. If I do, you have my permission to tease me about it and embarrass me however you see fit,” she said, rubbing her wet slippers.

He noticed her feet and frowned. “How far away from your lodgings are we?”

“Some ways. We could head in that direction via the scenic route,” she suggested with a huge smile.

“The scenic route? In Bath?” he repeated, not understanding as he narrowed his eyes.

“Yes. It is code for the long way home,” she whispered before reaching for his umbrella. “There are many parts of Bath I would like to see on my way home.”

“If you want a tour guide, I would be happy to be of service,” he said, grinning and offering her an arm.

She looped her arm in his. “I would love that. Could we walk without the umbrella until it begins to pour?”

He grumbled but closed his umbrella. “Very well. Only because it is you.”

Her grin could have eclipsed the sun. “Thank you. Let’s go!”

Ben Solo was never one for skipping or prancing through the rain, but that was what he did with Rey. There was hardly anyone outside, especially anyone who might recognize him and reveal his full name. He worried she would not like him after she found out the truth, which was novel for him. It made him want to learn more about her, and he hoped to make up for it when he told her about his times as a spy.

The farther they walked, the more he became enchanted by her and forgot about the rain. It was a steady drizzle for a time, and Rey leapt about, pulling him into every puddle she could find. 

At first he tried to distract her from puddles by telling her about the history of the various buildings they passed, but he soon gave up since they were both completely soaked. He learned to let the rain fall down, give into the moment, and let the day surround him. That was the day he took to a wild child. 

How Rey managed to look even more adorable wet was beyond him, but he was under her spell, fully convinced she was a free spirit and not someone only interested in money and influence. 

In between conversations about history, Mr. Solo plied her with questions about herself and her home, especially once he discovered that she enjoyed reading. He was pleased to discover a fellow poetry lover, and while their tastes differed, he intended to convince her that Lord Byron was superior -- even if he was scandalous to read. 

However, all good things must come to an end. It happened at around the same time that Solo noted that Rey was beginning to shiver, and she realized that she had spent over five hours with her new acquaintance. As much as both didn’t want the time to end, it was necessary.

“How far are we from your home?” he asked, placing her slightly damp cloak and his overcoat over her shoulders. 

“No more than a ten minute walk, I wager,” she said, glad for the extra warmth as she turned to face him. “Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure. I fear you are cold; you should go home and rest,” he said, tempted to slide his arm around her backside to warm her up. 

“I will. I have been gone for some time now, but Rose is used to this. However, more time has passed than I expected,” she said. “I do not want her to worry. I should go home and rest my feet.”

“Do you own any better footwear than those?” he asked, truly worried.

“No. These are my best ones. They will dry before my next party,” she said confidently. “I am more concerned about my stockings and dress. I paid five shillings a yard for this gown. I am prodigiously proud of it and intend to use it for the rest of the Season.”

He raised a concerned eyebrow, sure that it was a great deal of money for her. “It is a good find; you did well. However, I fear I have gotten you sick by keeping you outside.”

“Of course not,” she said, right before she sneezed loudly. “Ignore that.”

His face became thunderous. “I will not. I am escorting you home.”

Rey grinned when he slid a concerned arm around her, heedless of social convention. It felt so wondrously right and warm. Once she mentioned where she was staying, he directed them there posthaste, and she hated seeing the doorway that grew larger with every step. 

Right before they climbed the steps, she stopped to face him. “Thank you for today. I thought it would be quiet at best, and frustrating at its worst. I cannot remember having a better day since coming to Bath.”

“All my previous visits to this city have been wanting. This will be the first time I am eager to attend a social gathering. I would very much like to see you again,” he said earnestly, taking her hand. “May I have your permission to call on the morrow? To enquire after your health?”

“You may,” she said, grinning and taking his hands. “Visit me every day if you desire. Ridicule me if I fall ill. I look forward to all our future meetings.”

Emboldened by her, he asked what he actually wanted to ask. “Am I too bold to request your hand for the first two dances the next time we meet at a party?”

She blushed. “No. I like you more for it. I accept.”

She was about to lean in when she sneezed again, and he guided her up the stairs, instructing the Tico household’s worried butler to get her into her bed at once. 

“Until we meet again. I wish you all the best in health and happiness,” said Solo at the doorway as Rey prepared to go upstairs to her chambers.

“I never get sick. I will see you tomorrow, healthier than a horse!” she called, stepping backwards.

“If you are not, I am bringing you gifts and calling until you are better,” he declared, holding the door open to gaze upon her countenance one last time, pleased that she’d kept his overcoat.

“I do not want your gifts. You may bring your books of poetry, but they will be unneeded,” she declared, waving him out. 

The books were very much needed.


	2. Love Reign O'er Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey gets sick, is visited by Ben, and discovers the truth about Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [MusicKat18](MusicKat18) and [Darkknightdarkside](Darkknightdarkside) for beta reading this fic! 
> 
> Also, this fic is part of a series! If you ever want some background on what happened before this fic began, or what happens in some of the in between parts, you can catch snippets in the other fic in this series, More Than Tolerable. This fic is centered around GingerRose, but it contains a lot of bits I had to cut out of this fic in order to fit within the max word count.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!! More song references hidden in here :-)

“How are you feeling this morning?” asked an anxious Rose.

She perched herself beside the invalid’s bed. Within hours of returning home and crawling into bed, Rey had a red nose and was sneezing. A doctor arrived, and he pronounced her to have a slight cold with some chills. It left Rey miserable, and her only comfort was Mr. Solo’s dry overcoat, which she had hidden under a pillow, sneaking it out occasionally to smell it. She was up most of the night and kept everyone around her up as well with her coughing and sneezing. 

Rose, however, was a saint and didn’t hold it against her. Rey had been too stubborn to come home sooner, especially when she’d had such good company.

Too bad Rey was the worst invalid in existence.

“Rose, it is just a cold. I will be fine. You do not need to check up on me every ten minutes. I promise I will call for something if I need it,” insisted Rey, falling back against the pillow dramatically. “I am tired of lying in bed already, but I also do not want to leave the blankets’ warmth. It is most distressing.”

“Could I bring you more soup?”

“I’m not hungry,” said Rey, earning a horrified look from her friend.

“Now I am certain you are ill. You never turn down food.” Rose began to pace. “This is serious.”

“Rose, people do not die of little, trifling colds. I will be right as rain by tomorrow,” insisted Rey, before a sneeze seized her.

“Oh dear. I will have some soup brought up. You need to rest in the meantime. Are you sure I cannot do anything else?” asked Rose, going to the door.

“No. Please do not trouble yourself on my behalf.”

Shaking her head, she left the room. “I will be back later for another status report.”

“Do not expect it to change. I will tell you when I need something. I am not like our mutual friend who declares that she is so ill she can hardly speak,” declared Rey, burrowing further within her covers and closing her eyes. “I wish I could fall asleep again.”

“I will bring you some of my father’s driest books on business. Or would you prefer Mr. Kin’s history books?” asked Rose, ready to be useful.

“Both. Anything, even Byron’s poetry at this point,” muttered Rey, still buried under the covers.

Rose’s eyes widened. “Byron? I thought you detested him.”

“Mr. Solo likes him for some odd reason, and I do not understand why,” explained Rey, eyes growing heavier.

Rose grinned smugly. “Now I understand.”

A few hours later, Rose checked on her friend, who’d finally fallen asleep. She left many books at Rey's bedside, and she was doing some needlepoint when someone called in the late afternoon, at the end of social calling hours. 

"A Mr. Solo to see Miss Johnson. Shall I tell him she is not to be disturbed?" asked the butler when he appeared. 

Rising in haste and dropping her sewing needle, Rose rushed to look presentable. "No. Send him in, please."

Her eyes widened when she saw the giant who entered the sitting room. He was even bigger than Sir Hux! It did not seem possible. 

"Mr. Solo, it is a pleasure to meet you," she greeted, falling into a curtsey. "I am Rose Tico, Rey's friend. Thank you for checking on my friend’s well-being."

"How is she? Is she well?" he asked, clutching a small, leatherbound book in both hands. 

"She caught a cold yesterday and is now in bed, resting," said Rose. He surged forward, eyes blazing. 

"Let me see her." When he saw her fear, he placed his hands behind his back and recollected himself, clearing his throat. Taking a step back, he said, "My apologies. I did not mean to be so forward. May I see her? Is she allowed to have visitors?"

"Given you only met Rey yesterday, you certainly seem to care a great deal about her," she observed with a sly grin. Just as he opened his mouth, she added, "Yes, she can have visitors. Follow me."

Solo's face turned red as he followed her upstairs. When they were just outside Rey's chambers, Rose asked, "Did you bring Byron with you, to read to her?"

Shock filled his features. "How did you know?"

"Rey mentioned something of Lord Byron in her mumblings. She does not care for him, so her sudden interest in his writings speaks volumes of her regard for you. Your name seems familiar, but I cannot place why," said Rose, opening the door. 

His face was curiously blank. "We have mutual friends here in Bath. You know Hux, I believe."

Her face contorted in annoyance. "Yes, I know him. Not willingly."

Rose could not be sure, but she thought she saw the ghost of a smile appear on his face. It was there and gone so quickly, though, that she couldn’t be sure she hadn’t imagined it. He seemed too serious and imposing to smile. 

"The feeling is mutual, from my understanding. Thank you for your assistance," he said, entering the room as Rose sat in a far corner to watch. 

Rey was still asleep when he entered, and he pulled up a chair beside her, book in hand. He observed her in a way that Rose could only describe as earnest. He remained seated beside her for an hour before he left, leaving the small book with the others Rose delivered. 

"Please instruct her not to read it. I would very much like to read it to her tomorrow, when she is awake," he requested as the pair journeyed downstairs. 

"Of course. Thank you for visiting. Please visit again."

He smiled, soft and hopeful. Rose thought he should do it more often, as it had a way of making him look much less severe. "Thank you, Miss Tico. I will." 

They walked to the door before he turned around, a question in his eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

He paused a moment before asking, "What colors are the majority of her ball gowns?" 

Rose grinned like the cat that had eaten the canary. After telling Mr. Solo all of Rey's preferences for colors, fabric, and clothing, she sent Mr. Solo on his way, and she was rewarded for her meddling the next day when a large box from an anonymous sender appeared for Rey. 

It was wildly improper to send gifts when not married or engaged, so anonymous gifts were better in that respect. However, the timing was suspect, and Rose was sure Mr. Solo sent it because he was smitten with her. 

When Rey woke up, grumbling because she was still sick after laying in bed all day, Rose strutted into her room with the largest grin on her face. 

Rey frowned. "What's that? You know I don’t like you buying me things."

"Yes, but as I told you, you had a visitor yesterday," sing-songed Rose. "And this is an anonymous gift."

Rey blushed and stared at her clasped hands. "Yes. I cannot believe you let him see me. I must have looked a fright!"

Rose only grinned wider. "You never used to fret over how you appeared to others."

Rey's head shot up, quick to respond. "I still do not. He saw me soaked to the bone the day before--"

"Then what does it matter if he saw you yesterday?" asked Rose, placing the box on Rey's lap. "You are still drenched, though this time due to sweat."

"It is different," insisted Rey, glancing over at the collection of poems Mr. Solo left. "I cannot believe he stayed an hour."

"I did not think he would ever leave; I did not have the heart to ask him to, as despondent as he looked. I offered to fetch tea twice, and he refused it both times. He could not take his eyes off you," declared Rose. "And then this arrived this morning."

Rey's hands slowly slid across the smooth wrapping, admiring it. "It is so pretty. It looks expensive."

"I am sure it is," replied Rose proudly, having noted how Solo dressed.

"Rose?" asked Rey, hands coming together in supplication. "Please tell me you did not tell him my preferences."

"I did. Every last one of them. He was very grateful, and I am enormously curious to see what he got you, and why," said Rose. "I doubt Captain Dameron would send anonymous gifts. Well?"

Rey shivered at the thought of the captain sending her something. "It has to be Solo. When we first met, I insisted I would not get sick, and that if I did, he could give me something. I did not expect anything."

She kept staring at the gift. 

"Are you going to caress the package all day, or are you going to open it?" asked Rose impatiently. "You need to eat before you sleep."

"I am not hungry," muttered Rey as she carefully opened up the package, wanting to save the wrapping. "I will eat later."

"You need food to gain your strength," huffed Rose.

She would have said more, but that was when Rey pulled out several silk stocking sets, as well as two new pairs of slippers. 

Rey's mouth dropped as her fingers lingered on each item, enjoying their feel. "I have never owned anything so soft," she marveled. "This cannot be mine."

"The courier says so, and so does the card," reminded Rose smugly. 

Rey read over her name on the attached card again, trying to see if it matched Captain Dameron's chicken scratch. It did not. The handwriting was a looping script that was even fancier than her own. She studied it and wondered if it was Solo. 

Just the thought of him doing it made her cradle the card against her torso. "I am jealous if it is Mr. Solo. His penmanship is better than mine. I do not deserve all this--"

"Yes, you do," interrupted Rose, pushing the box toward her friend. "I will put it on your chest for now."

Sighing, Rey agreed and crawled back under her covers. Rose worried after her friend until her sister paid a call, bringing news that Sir Hux's best friend, the Earl of Alderaan, had come to Bath, so Rose was warned to avoid Hux all the more. 

It was not too long after Paige left that Mr. Solo called on the Tico household, looking for news of Rey. 

He bowed as soon as he saw Rose. "My apologies, Miss Tico. I trespassed upon your time for far too long yesterday. I will only stay for a quarter hour today."

"You may stay as long as you like," replied Rose with a curtsey. "Anyone who cares for my friend as much as I do is welcome. Please, follow me upstairs. Let us see if she is awake."

"Please," he said, following her upstairs. 

Wanting to keep the conversation going, Rose mentioned, "I just received some news from my sister, and I have been agitated. Apparently, an earl -- a good friend of Sir Hux -- has arrived in town.”

"I would not fret. Perhaps his friend is more reasonable," insisted Mr. Solo as they arrived at Rey's door. "Perhaps he wishes to end the war between you."

"I would like that," said Rose quietly as she opened the door. She turned her head to meet him square in the eyes. "I am tired of him harassing me. I am trying to act like a lady and rise above such things."

Rey sat up, ending all conversation. Her smile was lukewarm when she saw Rose, but it quickly turned radiant when she saw Solo. Rose disappeared behind her visitor and left the door open, signaling for Rey's meal to be brought up straightaway. 

"Miss Johnson. You are awake," breathed Mr. Solo, stepping forward without thinking. 

Rey loved the way he said her name, spoken almost like a caress. "Thank you for visiting me two days in a row now. You are very kind," said Rey, scooting toward the edge of the bed.

His hands flew forward to stop her. "Please, do not move on my account. You need to get better." He pulled up a chair and sat beside her, unable to stop looking at her. 

Rey beamed under his attention, and when Rose entered the room with some soup and bread, she was pleased to see some color in Rey's cheeks. 

For knowing him so little time, Solo was already doing a world of good for Rey.

"I know just the way to help her gain some strength. It is time to eat," trilled Rose, handing the tray to Mr. Solo. "You haven't eaten all day. You need something."

"I am not--"

Rey stopped speaking when she saw his horrified face. 

The chair creaked as Solo's knees rammed into the bed, the soup's contents dribbling over the bowl edge in his rush to give Rey food. 

He did not even notice. 

"You need to eat. Now."

Rey's chin rose defiantly, not enjoying being ordered around. "I’m not hungry."

As she folded her arms, Solo rose and placed the tray on her lap, picking up the spoon, the handle pointed toward Rey's hands.

"You have not eaten in a while. You will never recover otherwise. Your body needs food," he said, still hovering above her. "At least drink the broth."

"Not if you are going to order me around like a child," she sniffed, trying not to focus on how close he was and how easy it was to smell his cologne. 

"She is quite stubborn," interjected Rose.

"I noted that the first day we met," he muttered, amid titters from Rose. "However, I am more stubborn. Your health is most important."

Her head rose as her back straightened. "I have been looking after myself without a guardian since I was five. I know what I can handle. I will eat when I am ready," she said, glaring at him and daring him to reply. 

He blinked, new light shining in his eyes as he realized she was even more like him than he thought. His face softened, and he sat down before he offered the spoon to her again. 

"I know you can do it. You are a very capable woman. Why be alone when you do not have to anymore?"

Her mouth gaped, not expecting that _.  _

"I know all about doing things on your own. It is an easier, but a much lonelier existence. You do not want that. Learn that now while you are still young," he said, eyes far away for a moment before he recollected himself. When her head tilted to the side, a silent question on her lips, he rubbed the back of his neck and added, "It took a war for me to learn. I could help you, if you wish. I could feed you?"

He held up the spoon awkwardly, and Rey grinned, slowly reaching for the spoon. When their hands touched, again a spark sizzled between them, and Rey felt warmer than she had all day. 

"You are very kind, but no, thank you. I can feed myself," she said quietly, taking the spoon and ladling some soup into her mouth. 

As soon as she had taken one sip, she eagerly went back for another, then one more after that as her other hand wrapped itself around the bowl, seeking its warmth. 

After quickly downing half the bowl, she looked up, noticing the proud looks on Rose and Mr. Solo's faces. "It tastes wonderful. It seems I was hungrier than I thought."

"I am that way as well," he admitted, reaching for his book of poems. "May I read to you while you finish your bowl? I will leave when you are done, assuming I am not taking up too much of your time."

"Never," she responded back instantly, free hand reaching out and landing on the back of one of his. 

The concerned look she wore vanished as soon as she touched him, and when their eyes met, both smiled softly. 

"Thank you."

They remained frozen like that, smiling and connected, until Rose cleared her throat, giving them both a knowing look. Rey went back to her now-lukewarm soup, and Solo found the poem he wanted. 

"When I met you, this poem came to mind at once," he admitted, color rising on his cheeks. 

Rey had all of three spoonfuls left of her soup by the time he started reading, but she found herself rooted to her spot, captivated by his low, mesmerizing voice as he read the lyrical words. 

_ "She walks in beauty, like the night _

_ Of cloudless climes and starry skies; _

_ And all that’s best of dark and bright _

_ Meet in her aspect and her eyes;" _

Rey had read other poems by Lord Byron, but never that one. She was certain if she had, she would have liked Byron a little more, though it wasn’t until Mr. Solo read his poem to her that it was done with proper justice.

It helped that Mr. Solo thought of her as he read it. The truth of the matter, however, was that he was hardly glancing at the page to read it. It was clearly one of his favorites, one he could recite from memory, his eyes soft and tender as he spoke, warming her all over.

_ "And on that cheek, and o’er that brow, _

_ So soft, so calm, yet eloquent, _

_ The smiles that win, the tints that glow, _

_ But tell of days in goodness spent, _

_ A mind at peace with all below, _

_ A heart whose love is innocent!" _

As he finished, both women sighed dreamily. He closed the book, eyes still glued to Rey's, and he reached out without thinking. 

He was just about to clasp her hands when he realized his own impropriety. Instead, he peeked into her bowl.

"Why did you not finish your soup?"

Blushing, Rey looked down to hide the fact that she had been distracted by him entirely. Instead, she picked up the bowl and gulped down the rest.

"There. I have now."

To emphasize her point, she bit into the bread. Relieved, he smiled and stood up as one of her hands reached out to him. "Good. Now I shall leave you in peace to finish your meal."

"You don’t have to go," she said, pointing to his chair. "It has not been an hour yet. Please stay."

Grinning, he bowed over her hand and kissed it, and Rey's face became the shade of a tomato. His face was not much better.

"I am very selfish. I would rather you rest so that you can get well and attend balls that much sooner. I want my first dance at a ball to be with you. I will be back on the morrow to read another poem," he said before backing up. 

Rey's face felt like it was on fire. He was honest, and his words were smoother and more genuine than all of Captain Dameron's empty compliments. 

These words meant so much more.

"Very well. I will sleep and eat more as you wish."

"Please." 

“Thank you for not reminding me of my earlier stupidity that caused this entire mess. Some friends of mine would do that shamelessly,” said Rey, eyeing Rose.

“Only out of love!” declared Rose lightly. 

“My family always had a long memory, and my parents use it against one another frequently,” bemoaned Solo, almost to the wall. “I never liked the tactic.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, hands reaching fruitlessly for his. “Having never known my parents, I always assume they are all like Mr. and Mrs. Tico, the most pleasant people I have ever met.”

“You have been blessed with no name, no legacy. How I long for it,” he said, stopping. 

“It is funny, I suppose, for I wish for the opposite,” she said with a rueful grin. “I want to be a part of some family, one day.” 

She had no idea how close Mr. Solo came to asking her if she wished to join his, but he remembered himself in time. She could have his family anytime she wished.

“One day you will, Rey, when you marry,” interrupted Rose with a grin. 

The thought of Rey joining his family and taking his name sent Solo stumbling backward and falling into the chair with a thud. Startled, he checked on the chair and grimaced.

"Don’t worry about that. I do it all the time," insisted Rey as his eyes found hers again. "I will see you tomorrow?"

"You will," he vowed, still unable to look away as he moved toward the door. "I hope you are much improved."

"I’m sure I will be. A steady diet of rest and good poetry is the best cure," she said, giggling when he almost bumped into Rose. 

His ears were tinged pink, and after he said his final farewells, Rose led him out. Just as he got to the door, she said, "Come anytime and stay as long as you like. I do not think she will be sick much longer, though."

"I hope not," he fretted as she opened the door. "She looked better when I left."

"She did. You are a miracle worker, which is why you will always be welcome in my home. Good day, Mr. Solo."

With a grateful bow, he took his leave. 

\------------

The next day, another anonymous package appeared, this one with the same loopy handwriting on a note, gloves and a cloak inside. Rey was beside herself and even left the bed that morning. When she tried on the cloak, it was somehow the ideal length and warmer than anything she had ever owned.

When Solo paid his next visit, Rose was armed with more solid food. 

"That looks encouraging," he noted as they headed for the stairs. 

"It is. She ate twice more after you left yesterday, and she has eaten two smaller meals already today. She looks like her old self."

His shoulders relaxed. "Good. At last."

"I would not bother calling tomorrow," she said as they traveled upstairs.

"Then I can expect the pleasure of both of your company at the Andor's ball in two nights?" he asked at the top of the stairs. "You are both sorely missed."

"We are missed?" asked Rose, brightening up as she turned to face him. "Paige did not mention that."

"I am much closer to the gentlemen than she is," he said with a smirk. "One in particular noted your absence multiple times at the last two parties you missed."

"Really? Who was it? Mr. Kin? Lieutenant Mitaka?" screeched Rose, hands flying about. 

His eyes sparkled, eager to tell her the truth and see her response. "Both did wish you were there, but it was neither of them. It was Hux."

The petite women's eyes widened as she visibly deflated. "Really? Why? I thought he would be glad I was not there."

"I thought so, too," said Solo, smiling mysteriously as he headed toward Rey. "However, he would not stop talking about you at both parties, according to the men at the club, and even Hux admitted as much to me."

Rose was speechless as she opened Rey's door. Rey was wide awake, sitting up excitedly when she saw the man she’d been looking forward to seeing all day. He kissed her hand and would've lingered over it longer were it not for Rose approaching with a meal.

"Thank you, Rose," she said softly. "You know all my favorite foods."

Rey settled in with her tray and looked at Mr. Solo expectantly. That was when Solo realized that she was waiting for him. As he fumbled to grab his chair and book, both women exchanged amused looks. 

"What are you reading today?" she asked.

"I had other ideas, but since this is likely my last visit, I feel I should share one that is near and dear to my heart, one I identify with most," he said. " _ Childe Harold's Pilgrimage _ ."

"I have not read that one. I’m ready," said Rey, taking a bite of food.

He smiled and cleared his throat. “I am not surprised. It is quite long, chronicling the life of Childe Harold.” 

Rey soon became lost in the flowery words and musical quality that entered his voice as he read. She was halfway through her meal when he paused dramatically, and she knew that he was about to read something of importance. Stopping her movements, she closed her eyes and listened.

_ “Childe Harold was he hight:—but whence his name _

_ And lineage long, it suits me not to say; _

_ Suffice it, that perchance they were of fame, _

_ And had been glorious in another day: _

_ But one sad losel soils a name for aye, _

_ However mighty in the olden time; _

_ Nor all that heralds rake from coffined clay, _

_ Nor florid prose, nor honeyed lines of rhyme, _

_ Can blazon evil deeds, or consecrate a crime.” _

Rey could not stop thinking about that stanza afterward. Based on what he had spoken of before, he had an important family, which made sense since he dressed well. The end reminded her of his time in the war, but surely he did not blame himself for all that, did he?

She finished her meal after that, and gave the tray to Rose before drawing the covers up to her chin. At first she watched him, but then her eyes started to get heavy. Reclining fully, she closed her weary eyes, listening. His voice lulled her away to a magical, soft place, and she felt warm and safe. 

Barely halfway through the poem, she fell asleep, and Solo looked up in satisfaction. She seemed so peaceful. Standing up, he silently wished her well and followed Rose out. 

“She will be none too happy you left without her being allowed to say goodbye,” remarked Rose at the door.

“She needs more sleep, and I want her to seek me out at the party. She is going to hate me for a time there; I hope she will speak to me,” he said, concerned.

“She will. If not, find me, and I will force the two of you to talk. It is clear you dote on her and care for her already despite such a short acquaintance.”

“Just do not mention that to my mother. Miss Johnson will find herself either hating my family or joining it,” he said, stepping outside. “I cannot decide which I like more.”

“How are you a close friend of Sir Hux? You seem so different,” Rose commented, with a scrunched nose. “He is a monster.”

“We are more similar than you think. I have been called one many times for my actions.” He stepped in closer, hoping to put in a good word for his friend. “However, when you look below the surface, there is more to both of us: tragic family past, a desire to prove ourselves, and more. Loneliness. A sense of restlessness. Most of all, a desire to be loved and accepted like every other person.”

“He does not act like it,” complained Rose, folding her arms. “He drives everyone away.”

“Perhaps that is all he has known.” At that, Solo left, giving Rose time to think about everything he said. 

The next day, Rey woke up well-rested and fully recovered. She wandered downstairs just in time to join Rose at the door to receive a third anonymous package. When the courier saw Rey, he bowed and handed her the box. 

“Best of health to you, Miss. The sender will be pleased to know you are well.”

He disappeared without another word. Rose pulled Rey back up to her chambers to open the package and eat in bed, even if the patient desired to be anywhere else.

“If you overexert yourself, you will relapse, and I will not allow that.” Rose sat on the edge of the bed with her. “Promise me you will rest a little more today.”

“Only because it is you. What could he have given me this time?” asked Rey as she carefully unwrapped the gift. Her mouth dropped when she saw a forest green evening gown, the details on the edges matching the gifted cloak and other accessories. “I cannot wear this!” she cried.

“You shall try it on this instant! I want to see it on you! An interesting color choice to be sure, but it seems to fit you well,” said Rose, eyeing the dress. “You have a suitor. A rich one at that.”

“I do not need more clothes--”

“Poppycock. Here, l will help you put it on,” said Rose as both ladies stood.

After they discovered that the dress fit well, except at her waist, they decided to visit a shop to have it altered. 

Rey rested after that, but she ate dinner with the Wexleys, much to everyone’s delight. There was much talk of Paige’s son and of the Andor’s ball, and Rey was amazed that no one ever mentioned Mr. Solo. Some earl was frequently mentioned, but she ignored most of that, assuming that Sir Hux called on multiple friends. Odder still was that Rose was quiet, seemingly distracted.

When Rey coaxed her thoughts out of her in the carriage, Rose insisted it was nothing until they came home, admitting it was related to something Solo had told her about Sir Hux, but she couldn’t believe it. 

“We could visit Solo tomorrow and discuss it more. Did he ever leave his card?” asked Rey as they ventured into their home.

“No! I thought he had given you one. How peculiar. It is one of many odd things lately; it makes me wonder about the ball.”

“Agreed,” said Rey, eyeing her friend, waiting for her to say more. 

“Yes. I have a bad feeling about this ball, as though everything is going to change, and I cannot explain why.”

\-------------------

The day of the ball started like any other day: waking up early, answering correspondence, and paying calls to friends. Sir Hux was the subject of the women’s discussion as they prepared for the evening since the girls dressed together and shared Rose’s maid. After Rose repeated all that Solo told her about Hux, even Rey was impressed. It also made her fall for Mr. Solo just a little more. 

“Have I misjudged Sir Hux that much?” asked Rose worriedly. “I’m not sure how I feel about him now.”

Rey stepped forward and placed her hands on her friend’s shoulders. “Do you like him?”

“No!” After a long pause, Rose gulped. “Maybe? I do not know. He is a very confusing man.”

“The line between love and hate is very thin and easy to cross,” said Rey, shaking her head. “Have you ever considered having a normal conversation with him? We both know he is going to seek you out tonight after being away so long, especially if he is mentioning you.”

“Well, no, but--”

Rey silenced her with an exasperated look. “I think you should. You sound more interested in him than either of your future dancing partners. Would you dance with Hux if he asked you?”

Biting her lip, the shorter woman nodded, and it was settled. The two finished dressing, and they headed out. 

Rey didn’t wear her new dress since it still needed to be taken in, but she did wear many of the accessories. She wanted to know if any of the men -- specifically Mr. Solo -- would take note of them with her pastel blue gown. 

Within five minutes of leaving the friendly ball hosts, both Rey and Rose searched for the men they discussed all afternoon, and they were shocked when they saw Solo standing beside Sir Hux. 

"I knew Mr. Solo dressed well, but he appears far better off than your baronet," noted Rey, smiling when Solo looked her way. 

As soon as Mr. Solo saw her, the bored, neutral expression on his face melted into a matching smile, and he nudged his friend. Hux took one look at Rose, and he marched over without a second look at his friend. Not that it mattered since Solo was already poised to approach the women. 

"Miss Johnson. At last you are well. It is good you are back. Miss Tico," said Sir Hux before eyeing Rose. "Every party was quiet and boring without you."

Rey was torn between glancing at Ben and Rose, pleased to see Rose blushing and Solo giving her a knowing look. 

"I believe you briefly met my good friend from the war, the Earl of Alderaan," continued Hux, motioning to Solo. 

Both women's mouths gaped, and Rey was sure she looked like a fish. There were many things she expected, but not that. 

"I thought your name was Ben Solo!" cried Rey without preamble, surprising Hux.

Rose stepped to the side and motioned for Hux to follow. Baffled by Rey's reaction, he stepped back, not wanting any of Rey's well-known ire. 

Solo looked torn, and as he ruffled his raven locks, he admitted, "It is. Very few address me that way, though."

"And no wonder! Why did you not tell me when we first met?" demanded Rey hotly. 

He stuttered, "I did not expect you to be someone--"

"Because all I will ever be is nobody, of course," she said, emotion making it hard to speak. "This is why I do not associate with peers."

"No! That is not what I meant," he insisted, stepping closer with a red face. "You did not let me finish."

"Then consider your words more carefully," she shot back angrily, crossing her arms.

"Then you should consider how you present yourself to society!" he screamed in return. "What did you expect to happen when you looked worse than my dogs after bathing?"

A pregnant pause filled the charged air as they stared one another down. "You’ve said quite enough, my Lord. Clearly I was mistaken about the nature of our friendship," she said, red with embarrassment and turning on her heel. 

Solo realized what he said a moment later, taking one long stride and capturing her wrist. "Miss Johnson, wait--"

"Don’t say my name like that, as though you cared," she hissed. "You clearly don’t, since you lied about who you were." Yanking her wrist free, she left him with her new glove. 

Solo thought it shouldn’t hurt so much to argue and be disliked. He barely knew her. He ought to be rejoicing that there was one fewer woman seeking him, especially one so low born. She could only be a fortune hunter with so little to her name if she pursued him.

However, his heart kept telling him that she wasn’t like the other women he’d met, because she wasn’t interested in his name nor fortune. She was interested in his deeds and shared his interests; she spent five hours with him chatting comfortably and got herself sick because of him. It made her all the more worth seeking. 

"We just met!" he called, absently stroking the satin gloves that were still warm and smelled like her. 

This was why it never paid to lie. She might have been more accepting of his title. He couldn’t believe that a woman had rejected him, and in so public a manner. 

It should not have felt equal parts exhilarating and heartbreaking. 

She couldn’t believe his gall, and yet, the curious part of her mind checked on him one last time, as much to see how he took the news as to see what he’d do with the glove. She wasn’t sure if she was pleased or annoyed that he tenderly fingered the glove while he gave her the largest, saddest eyes she’d ever seen.

She walked a short distance away, waiting for Rose to finish with Hux. 

"I thought I was terrible with the ladies, but you are still worse, Solo," called Hux with a shake of his head.

"You are just as bad as him," corrected Rose. 

Rey was amused when Hux's eyes lit up, ready to debate with her. He didn’t seem upset, and Rose was taken aback when Hux placed his full attention on her, nose high in the air. As they quarreled, Rey couldn’t help but notice how the distance between the two became next to nothing the longer they spoke to one another. When Rose mentioned that he never tried to have a civil conversation with her, citing that evening’s opening remarks, Hux’s face turned redder than his hair. 

"That was not what I was implying at all!" responded Hux, stepping closer, making Rose raise her chin defiantly. When she didn’t say more, he said more quietly, "I have come to enjoy our shouting matches. It is the only time I feel truly alive. It is not often I find a lady with such admirable use of verbal wordplay to keep up with me."

Rey and Rose's mouths gaped at an actual compliment from Hux. More incredible still was when the quarrelling couple agreed that they wished to speak to another civilly and even brought up hunting. 

Rey was sure that was a direct result of Solo mentioning it to his friend. 

Rose insisted she had a better shot and gun, which Hux vehemently denied. When Rose mentioned wanting to hunt together and her ability to shoot a gun in the rain, Rey looked on in wonder. She didn’t think Rose would actually tell Hux her ideas, but it seemed Rose was taking her advice, demonstrating her ideas on Hux’s pistol by showing him the difference between the flintlock design he had and the cap design with which she tinkered at Hays Manor. 

Hux looked at her as though she’d given him the meaning of life. "Have you ever shared these ideas with others or considered placing a patent? It is ingenious."

Rose grinned with a deep blush until she saw Mr. Kin approach, since the dancing started. "Thank you. No. Will you dance with me?"

Spluttering, Hux said, "This is highly irregular--"

"If you wish to continue this conversation, we should dance. Otherwise one of my suitors is going to steal me away for the rest of the night," explained Rose, much to Hux's chagrin.

Offering his arm, he muttered, "I would like to see them try."

The two hied away to the dance floor, both with grins permanently fixed on their faces. Everyone who saw the new pair together thought it was the strangest thing ever seen, but Rey and Mr. Solo knew better. Solo knew Hux fixated on Rose even more than business, which was truly a miracle since he was married to his trade empire.

Rey looked on proudly until Captain Dameron appeared in front of her, all smiles. At that, tension entered her figure, and she pulled herself up to her tallest.

"Good evening, Miss Johnson. I am sincerely glad to see you have recovered. You have been missed," said the captain with a gallant bow. 

"Thank you. You are too kind," she said stiffly.

"Is it not amazing, seeing our friends dance together? I told you that was all they needed. It solves all manner of issues," Dameron said, giving her a knowing look. "They will be engaged by the end of the season if I am not mistaken."

Rey was surprised he had seen that far ahead. "I think they will be quite good together," said Rey, noting Solo lurking at her periphery. "If you will excuse me--"

Her antagonist moved in front of her, stopping her escape. "Not so fast, Miss Johnson. If the man who insulted your friend can have a second chance, then why cannot I? I never insulted you. Come, let us be friends and dance together--"

"I have no intention of ever dancing with you, Captain Dameron. We would not suit."

"One dance cannot hurt," he tried again, steadfastly remaining in front of her. 

Rey was about to say something cutting when Mr. Solo joined them, holding out an arm to Rey. "It can when she has been promised to me for the first dance."

Dameron would have rolled on the floor laughing were it socially acceptable. "You, Solo? Everyone heard how she feels about you earlier--"

"She previously agreed, and I intend to collect," said Solo, his pleading eyes turning toward Rey briefly, before he gave Dameron a warning look. "As I recall, she told you she does not wish to dance with you. Perhaps the reason she will not entertain your suit is because you refuse to respect her wishes."

Both frustrated men stared one another down. When he glanced at Rey's cold look, the captain left the two alone. As soon as he was distracted by other women, Solo dropped his offered arm and prepared to leave. 

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening," he said, turning.

Blinking, Rey was mystified. He was leaving without even trying to fight? He was the opposite of Dameron in that respect, simply resigned to his fate. 

"Wait, my Lord," she said, relieved when he paused. She tried not to think of him as hers when she said that. "Why did you do that? Why did you help me?" 

Solo couldn’t believe his luck. Was she reconsidering or had she forgiven him already? He couldn't pass up the opportunity to go to her, to take that second chance. If she genuinely did care about him, he would cling to her. He already felt more strongly than he ought and couldn’t stop thinking of her. 

He turned and took one large step forward. "Regardless of how I appear, I still care about you, even if I have a title in front of my name," he said, drawing closer when she did not back away or ask him to leave. "I am more than just a title, just as you are more than a nobody without name or fortune."

Her breath caught. "What am I?"

Hope shone in his eyes. "You are somebody important to me," he said, handing her the glove from earlier. 

When their fingers touched, frissons of awareness raced across Rey's skin, and their hands lingered longer than socially acceptable when their awed eyes met. 

"All I wanted was to be a normal, untitled gentleman for once in my life, and you seemed to ignore societal norms when I first met you," he said softly. "I am sorry for lying to you. I did not expect you to be someone I would learn to care for so quickly."

She felt as though someone had punched her in the gut. Now she felt awful for her earlier behavior toward him. "I’m sorry as well. I jumped to conclusions."

"I was expecting some of that," he said ruefully. "You are very upfront about your feelings."

"Yes," she agreed, putting on her glove.

"Those complement you better than I hoped," he said, ears turning pink at the admission that he bought them for her. Hoping she missed it, he rushed to add, "Will you dance with me?"

She grinned, determined to quiz him later about the gifts. He looked adorable when blushing. "I would like that very much."

He offered his hand, and she accepted it, both the happiest they had been all night. 

There were few things as shocking as the once adversarial pair of Sir Armitage Hux and Miss Rose Tico dancing happily and chatting amicably instead of bickering like an old married couple. However, the Earl of Alderaan dancing with a nobody who had screamed at him earlier certainly was. 

The Andors took note of the unusual pair, who should have never met nor known each other before that night. Jyn Andor was determined to visit the Marquess and Marchioness of Alderaan the next day.

Such gossip was too good to pass up, especially since both seemed infatuated with the other. It was the first time either Andor witnessed Solo showing interest in a woman. 

Rey and her partner joined their best friends in the second set of a quadrille. Each step of the intricate dance was a chance to touch and speak, and he was captivated by Rey’s effervescent enjoyment of the lively dance. Rose and Hux acknowledged them briefly before falling back into their own little world, and the newest couple was equally eager to create their own little slice of heaven on the dance floor.

They moved across the square created by the three other pairs of dancers. When they met, Solo slid his arms across her lower back and front, taking her gloved hands. 

“I did not have the opportunity to tell you earlier, Miss Johnson, but you look stunning tonight,” he said as they walked toward Hux and Rose and switched sides.

As they walked in a circle back to their earlier beginning position, she replied, “You look well yourself.” 

She smiled before she left him to join hands with Rose. When she came back to him, he tightened his squeeze on her hands as he led her to the outer edge of the square. “I am particularly fond of those gloves.” 

“I am sure you are,” she replied with a secret smile as they remained side-by-side to watch the other two couples mirror their actions. “Are you my anonymous giver of the gloves, slippers, stockings, cloak, and dress? I thought you were only going to give me a book.”

He grinned wickedly, glad he had decided to stop at the boutique after visiting Rey the first time. “It is an anonymous gift; I am not supposed to say. However, if I had,” he whispered, leaning in slightly, "it would have been very easy to do since I can picture you so well in my mind.”

“You are very gallant. I hope you know that I have stolen your overcoat from you permanently. I refuse to give it back,” she teased, sneaking glances at him every chance she could.

He was equally enchanted, unable to stop smiling. “Keep it. Please keep all my gifts. You deserve them. I hope you will read more of Byron.”

“I have already,” she said primly. “I finished that poem that you so rudely left midway into reading.”

“You were asleep, and you needed the rest. What did you think of it?” he asked curiously.

“I would rather you read it to me. It sounds much lovelier that way,” she admitted, noting the couples were almost done. “Would you like to hear my favorite part of the poem?”

He nodded, guessing right which part it was.

_ “How carols now the lusty muleteer? _

_ Of love, romance, devotion is his lay, _

_ As whilome he was wont the leagues to cheer, _

_ His quick bells wildly jingling on the way? _

_ No! as he speeds, he chants 'Viva el Rey!'” _

“I am not often mentioned by name in poems,” she jested. 

“May you live a long, happy life, full of joy and the family you seek,” he replied. “You deserve that and more.”

Their bodies remained in place, sneaking glances where they could. Despite that, Rey’s cheeks felt warmer than ever. “So do you. Next I will have to share my favorite poems with you. One day, the four of us will have to take a picnic and see some ruins together, or go hunting at the Wexley’s home since the four of us all enjoy it.”

“We will call on you tomorrow and decide a schedule for the next several weeks,” he said, satisfied. 

“May I call on you?” she asked, turning her head to face him.

He held her gaze, a playful light in his eyes. “Not yet. If my mother meets you, you will be conscripted into joining my family, and I will not stop her.”

Rey was saved from responding by the dance commencing once more, and soon after, that set ended. They stood together for the next two dances, as did Hux and Rose.

Rose and Hux danced together for the majority of the night, taking breaks for punch and supper as their highly animated voices filled the dance floor. When Rose was not dancing, she was at Rey’s side.

Toward the end, Solo steered Rey away from her group of friends toward the evening’s hosts.

“The Andors wish to converse with you. Do not be surprised if they ask many probing questions about you, me, and our relationship,” he said as they walked arm-in-arm. “They are thick as thieves with my parents. Do not be afraid of them. I will be right by your side, and we can leave if you feel uncomfortable.”

She eyed him warily. “Given our most recent misunderstanding--”

“You can trust me. I helped you to escape Dameron twice to keep you to myself, did I not?” he asked, smiling softly. “You are my first priority.”

She gave him a warm look, remembering the first time keenly. “When I finish, will you introduce me to Kylo Ren? You promised you would.”

“You are speaking to him.” He grinned at her astonishment. “We will step outside a moment after we finish talking to them, and you can ask me a few questions there.” 

Soon, he formally introduced Rey to the Andors, and he mentioned that their families were close, having both assisted the crown in stopping Napoleon. That was when Rey found out that his family had a long history of doing such things, and she enjoyed learning more about both families as they recounted their favorite moments as spies. She was thrilled when Solo recounted dueling Snoke and killing him via bisecting him with his rapier, and when that was finished, the Andors turned expectantly to Rey.

“So, Miss Johnson, from where do you hail? When did the two of you first meet? We’ve known the earl since he was born.”

“I was abandoned on a church parson’s doorstep at a young age in the village of Jakku, close to Hays Manor,” explained Rey, deciding to be honest. “I was taken in by a cruel man who cared more about me working than receiving an education or learning fine manners, as I am sure you have heard that I am a bit wild.” 

The older couple gave her odd looks, and the earl smiled serenely. 

Deciding it best to tell them some of her good points, she added, “I do love reading now, but I am more handy and can fix anything. One day, I will make a decent governess.”

Solo choked on nothing, and both of the Andors chuckled. “I doubt that will be your lot in life, Miss Johnson,” said Mr. Andor. “You are much too bold to become a lowly governess. I see great things for you.”

“Yes. You are quite pleasant, and you could do much better than that,” agreed Mrs. Andor, glancing at Solo. “When did you meet, again?”

He sighed, seeing he couldn’t get out of it. “The day after I arrived in town. I was taking a walk after a rainstorm, and Artoo and Threepio ran her over. They actually like her.”

Both of the Andors gave Rey another once-over, assessing her with new eyes. “Threepio still does not like me, but I am sure it is because I always smell like Kaytoo,” said Mr. Andor. “That says much of you if Threepio likes you.”

Mrs. Andor leaned in closer to Rey, even if she was addressing her husband at first. “You should not be surprised since she likes hunting so much. Plus, she is fresh-faced and different from most girls, something we do not value enough. Thank you for indulging our curiosity, Miss Johnson. I take it you two met right before you got sick?”

Rey nodded. “Yes, we did. I danced in the rain and stayed outside in the damp all day, causing the cold. My Lord was a gentleman and escorted me home when I started sneezing.”

Both of the Andors exchanged knowing looks at the way she spoke of the earl, and Solo realized he was about to receive a lot of good-natured teasing from his family and the Andors. He found he did not mind, as he did like Rey. Far more than he ought for knowing her less than a week, but if his family was prone to it, then so could he be. 

“He even paid a call on me while I was ill and read me poetry to make me sleep. I cannot say I have ever met a gentleman like him, or one that I felt such an immediate connection to,” continued Rey, meeting his gaze.

“I feel the same way,” he said, unable to tear himself away from her. She was radiant in the candlelight with her warm, hazel eyes and soft smile, all framed by ringlets.

Mrs. Andor looked on proudly, and her husband rubbed his hands until the couple made their excuses and left.

“I have seen that look before,” remarked Cassian. “Han looked at Leia the same way. If they’re not engaged by the end of the season, I would be shocked.”

“She seems good for him. She is not afraid to yell at him, which Leia will appreciate,” Jyn added, before she surveyed the party. “I think we should host another ball.”

“I could not agree more, my dear. At the end of the season.” 

\-------------

Some ways away, Solo escorted Rey to the sole balcony outside. She heaved a relieved sigh and leaned against the brick wall under the pale moonlight as soon as they confirmed they were alone. “I am terrible at lying,” she started, eyeing him. “Did I shock them too much?”

“In the best of ways, yes. You are going to be invited to every party now,” he warned, stepping closer and slipping an arm around her. “Andor is the biggest gossip in Bath, and he is going to tell everyone that I am seeking your hand.”

Her eyes widened. “Do you wish to pursue me?” she asked, leaning in.

He played many games in France for the Crown’s sake, and he was tired of the subterfuge. Why should he hide his feelings from Rey? It felt wrong to lie to her, and after their little scene earlier, he did not want any secrets between them. Yes, there was still the possibility that she was hiding her true feelings in order to ensnare him, but she really did seem incapable of lying, especially after what she had said to the Andors.

His head dipped until their noses touched, moonlight kissing her eyes and face, making everything sparkle. A gentle breeze swished her muslin gown toward him, and she leaned into him instinctively. The truth tumbled from his lips. “More than anything. Will you accept my suit?”

Without moving her head, she removed her gloves and cupped his face. “Yes.”

As soon as he asked, there wasn't a doubt in her mind; she wanted him. She’d been honest with the Andors about the connection she felt to him, and she doubted she’d ever find that again. Likewise, she’d never found it so easy to trust and forgive as she did with him and Rose. 

She was terrified of being a countess and one day a marchioness, but she’d worry about that later, when that time came. The thought of spending every day in his presence and having an excuse now to dance every dance with him left her feeling giddy. When he was close like this, there was a delicious tension between them that she wanted to delve into. 

She finally gave in to the temptation that she’d had since first meeting him and closed the distance between their lips. They were even softer and plusher than she’d imagined. Angling her face just so, she kissed him chastely, and his hands soon found their way into her three buns, clutching them and deepening the kiss. 

Solo was not proud of everything he did while in Snoke’s company, but it’d given him a reason to learn self-control, especially when it came to women. He had met many beautiful women in his time, but none of them made him forget himself the way Rey did. It was too easy to buy more gifts for her, too easy to give her more, and he’d spent an inordinate amount of time imagining how she felt and tasted. To experience it unfettered like this overwhelmed his senses. Her very touch was addictive, and he yearned to touch much more of her. Her simple, artless desire for him as they kissed undid him, making him long to know her intimately. 

Rey was not much better. He pressed her against the wall, the full length of his front meeting hers and devouring her with a heat that left her warmer than she had ever been in bed. When she responded in kind, eagerly opening her mouth to him, the guttural groan he made sent shivers running through her. 

The heady feelings consuming her left her breathless, and warmth pooled between her legs, his passionate sounds and kisses awakening something new within her. When his hips bucked against hers, she felt something hard nudge against her that sent jolts of desire burning through her. She rocked against him, loving how it felt, and she was surprised when he broke the kiss soon after, both with bruised lips and flushed skin. 

All she wanted was to do it again, and he wanted it, too. The problem was that he had become aroused. Frankly, he was a little afraid that she inspired such things so soon when countless other women had tried and failed. 

“We will have to be careful if we want to do this again,” he panted, hands resting on either side of her.

“If? When. We’re doing this at every party, if able,” she assured him, tracing his cheekbones. “I kissed a stable boy when I was young, but it was nothing like this. This was magical.”

“I should just buy the special license now, should I not?” he asked wryly, resting his forehead against hers as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat and compose himself. 

“You already know that far ahead?” she asked, eyes closing and brushing the backs of her knuckles against his face before using the pads of her fingers.

“No, but I have no faith in your sense of decorum and my lack of self-control when it comes to you,” he admitted, leaning over to kiss the shell of her ear and her jaw. “No woman or courtesan has ever made me lose control like you do. I cannot help myself. You taste better than anything I have ever known, even in France.”

Rey’s breath hitched, and she knew instinctively that that meant something. Her heart melted a little more for him, and her voice softened as she implored, “That is high praise, weary traveler. Stay. Be with me.” She reached around his midsection and pressed him against her as he trailed kisses along her jaw. “And stay close because it is chilly out here.”

He chuckled and pressed one more kiss to her upper neck. “I know several good ways to keep you warm, and you will learn them all in time. For now, we are heading inside before you catch another cold.”

He groaned when he felt raindrops from the few clouds remaining. Still, he couldn't stop smiling and held out an arm to Rey. “We can discuss my time in France with Hux and others present.”

Nodding, she followed him, and she was surprised to see the grin that was plastered across his face as they walked into the light. 

“You are not even trying to hide that you are interested in me,” she teased, elbowing him playfully.

“I am not ashamed of my feelings for you, and my family is about to discover that. They will like you and welcome you with open arms.”

“Even though I have no money or connections?” she queried, voice neutral.

He shook his head confidently, even if he didn’t feel it. “I have more than enough for the both of us. You do not want those chains; I have been trying to escape them my whole life.” 

“Perhaps they are only chains because you are alone,” she suggested, making him turn a startled look on her. 

"That is possible," he conceded.

She smiled. “If you have the right partner, you can find someone with whom to share the burden and make the load lighter. That is what I have observed from spending so much time with the Ticos; they work together.”

The earl knew then and there he was going to marry her without a shadow of a doubt. He would be interrogated within an inch of his life and embarrassed by his family, but she would be worth it. 

Now he just needed to tell his family.

Rey floated on air the rest of the night. Solo was everything courteous, and his mere presence seemed to scare off many. Half of the night, he was gruff and quiet, and the rest of the time, he was smiling at her as everyone else looked on in wonder that he was capable of smiling. 

She didn’t realize how momentous an occasion that was until Sir Hux asked her to dance toward the end of the night. He didn't say much, but what he did explained much.

“I do not think you realize what you have done to Solo. He never smiles. There are many people at this party who have never seen him smile until today,” he said as they participated in a country dance. 

“How is that possible? He always smiles around me.” She gave him a puzzled look, and he rolled his eyes.

“I have seen him smile because I know him well. He trusts me. Somehow, he already trusts you. If I did not already have it on good authority from Miss Tico that you do not give a fig for money, I would tell you to stop speaking to him because you could not be anything more than a grubby fortune hunter.”

She gave him a dark look, but his face never changed its expression. 

"I am looking out for my friend. His family will be worse," Hux continued, still eyeing her. 

“I like him. I would rather he did not have a title and so much money. We could be equals. As it is, I feel as though I cannot give anything in this new relationship,” she mourned as they finished the dance.

He smiled warmly before escorting her back to his best friend. “As long as you realize that. He deserves the best after the hell he has been through.”

“He does. I hope I can give him that,” she said, eyes falling on the earl nearby. “I am not like the other society misses here; I know nothing of handling large households. There’s so much that would happen by marrying him, and it scares me to think about it.”

“Then why do it?” Hux asked, stopping just before they reached their friends.

“Because I care for him. I would do whatever he asked of me in order to make things work,” she said softly, eyes focused on her suitor. “I would learn for him.”

“Good." She felt Hux give her the slightest squeeze of encouragement. "Now, you must help me convince Miss Tico to stop with her foolishness of entertaining those other men as possible husbands.”

It was Rey’s turn to grin and laugh. “Gladly. I prefer you over them. I think she is already convinced, though, if you look over there.”

Not far away, Rose stood speaking to Captain Dameron, and Mr. Kin bowed before her, no doubt asking for a dance. When he was rejected, even Captain Dameron seemed surprised and encouraged Lieutenant Mitaka to approach Rose. Moments later, he was also swiftly dismissed. 

Hux looked like he was ready to cry as he made his way toward the woman who had completely captured his attention, and Rey had never been more relieved to see Rose's former suitors stop paying such marked attention to Rose.

When the Tico carriage was announced, both ladies were loath to leave. Their new beaus escorted them outside since the clouds had rolled in, causing more rain, and Hux held his umbrella over both ladies. Solo laid his dark coat over a large puddle in front of the carriage steps to help save the ladies’ slippers. Rey enjoyed Solo handing her into the carriage, especially since both removed their gloves, and Rose was waving and sticking her head out the window to keep saying goodbye to Hux until they rolled out of sight. The ladies chatted amicably through the rainy drive home and inside Rose’s home, their spirits not dampened at all by the weather as they chatted in the sitting room.

“I could have danced all night,” sighed Rose.

“It’s after three now. We should go to bed,” said Rey, leading them toward their chambers. “The gentlemen are planning to call on us tomorrow.”

“What? Why are we still here then?” screeched Rose, hurrying up the stairs. “We have to be ready! I hope it does not rain. We should take a stroll together, the four of us. Love is in the air!”

Rey grinned as she opened her door, making one last wish before bed. “Love, rain on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! The response to this fic has been amazing, and I am humbled by it!!


	3. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben and Rey bond, as well as meet concerned family members and friends of Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun times afoot! We're getting closer to the end! A little heat and family time.
> 
> Thanks so much to [MusicKat18](MusicKat18) and [Darkknightdarkside](Darkknightdarkside) for the beta read! I really appreciate it!

Leia Solo, the Marchioness of Alderaan, was sitting up one night, drafting invitations for a garden party occurring in four weeks when she received an urgent note from her good friend, Jyn Andor. Apparently, her son had finally shown interest in a lady, and Jyn was investigating the lady in question. 

Ben knew that she expected him to marry a lady of wealth and distinction, so the fact that this prospect was a poor bluestocking with no family to speak of was telling. Either he was trying to pull the wool over her eyes to avoid marriage, or he was serious about the woman. 

She hoped it was the former, as she could out the truth quickly. If it was the latter, she feared he’d be as headstrong as everyone else in his family when it came to love, including herself. 

She’d moved every obstacle in her way to marry below her station, and she couldn’t believe Ben wanted to do the same thing after growing up with his parents. He was conceived on their honeymoon, and he was present for every fight that arose between the young lovers as Han struggled to act like a marquess.

All the same, if Ben really loved the woman, he was stubborn enough that he wouldn’t think twice about eloping to Gretna Green to ensure the marriage took place, which she wished to avoid at all costs. At least her brother could officiate the wedding, since he was a bishop. 

Leia wasn’t the least surprised when Jyn told her the next morning over breakfast that Ben had odd taste in women. He was his father's son, after all. After listening to Jyn's account of the lady, she inclined her head in thanks with a polite smile, but Jyn knew better: Leia was plotting. 

Lady Leia hadn’t negotiated successfully with pirates and other unsavory characters for supplies and to save hostages in the ongoing war by luck. No, she was an intelligent woman with a carefully thought-out plan. 

After hearing how Ben behaved, his mother was almost certain that history was repeating itself: Ben had truly fallen for someone of inferior birth, just as she had. 

When he was a spy, he kept a highly regulated facade that was impenetrable. The only information he gave was that which he wanted to give. 

If he was feigning interest in Miss Johnson, he would act similarly, and he did not _. _

She still couldn’t believe her son smiled. She’d give him three days to explain himself. She’d gather more information in order to convince him why marrying near his station was preferred. However, if he was truly happy, she wasn’t sure how long she could go on convincing him to stop pursuing the girl. He hadn’t smiled in such a long time. 

As with any plan of attack, she planned for both eventualities, of Ben marrying and not marrying this unknown woman. 

She decided to move up the date of her intended garden party by one week and added four new guests to the list. It was best to find out quickly if the woman with a lack of connections and fortune was as genuine as she seemed, or if she was a clever fortune hunter preying on Ben. Heaven help the chit if she was trying to take advantage of her son. 

She also sent a note to her banker to retrieve several items of importance for her, including her mother's wedding ring. If her son was insistent, she’d be ready. She didn’t like the idea of the woman knowing absolutely nothing about the station in life she was about to enter, but that could be learned in due course, just as Han learned. 

After sending off the invitations to the garden party, the grand lady visited her husband in his study. 

"Have you heard? Your son demonstrated interest in a lady at last. He danced twice with a woman at the Andors' party last night."

Her husband of thirty years dropped his quill. "I don’t believe it."

"I heard it from Jyn just an hour ago. We are hosting a garden party in three weeks."

The reluctant marquess grinned. "How convenient for me. Thank you, Princess. I’m certain my curiosity about this woman is unparalleled to yours."

"If our son does not call within three days, then you must visit him and bring him here for tea," urged Leia, kneeling and clasping her husband's hands. "We need to know his true feelings."

His grin widened. "Anything for you. If he is serious, then I’m sure we will hear from him sooner than that."

A knock came at the closed door before a servant entered. "The Earl of Alderaan to see you."

"My God. He is serious," muttered Han as Leia stood, wondering if it was too late in life to start using smelling salts. 

She quickly decided it wasn't. Ben was too nervous not to be serious, staring at his shuffling feet with hands joined behind his back. As soon as he heard his parents' footsteps, he blushed and repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, unable to speak.

"Ben!" There was no one quite like Han to break the ice. He stepped forward with open arms. "This is a welcome surprise. You’re up early this morning."

Ben pursed his lips and cautiously approached his father, trying to shake hands with him as etiquette demanded, but Han loved his son too much to be satisfied with anything less than a hug. It was one of many things Leia found endearing about her husband, even if he embarrassed her with his open displays of affection at times. 

After escaping his father's embrace, Ben kissed his mother in greeting. 

"I am. How did you know I attended a party last night already?" asked Ben with a raised eyebrow. 

"Your mother knows everyone and sees everything. You should know that by now," joked Han, putting an arm around his wife.

"I had breakfast with Jyn this morning. She told me everything," explained Leia, motioning toward Han's study. "Shall we continue this conversation privately?"

Their son gulped loudly. "That would be best."

When Han closed the door, with strict instructions to not be disturbed, Ben paused to breathe and mentally rehearse his purpose for visiting. 

"I have met a lady, and I intend to marry her, even though she is below my station. I do not care if you disinherit me. If so, tell me now, and I will not disturb you any longer."

Mother and father exchanged looks. Leia's face was carefully blank, but it cracked slightly, showing a sliver of her shock when she saw the knowing grin on her husband's face. 

Why did he look so smug? Kriffing Solo men. 

"I think I need to sit, as should we all for a nice, long chat," declared Leia after an awkward silence. 

She sat on the chaise specifically placed for her. Han took his seat, and Ben eyed the spare chair in the corner warily.

"I would rather stand. You are taking this much better than I expected, Mother."

"Come here, Son," she beckoned, hands reaching out for him. When he was within reach, she gently grasped his face, bringing him to her eye level. "Do you love her?"

"I have known her less than a week!" sputtered Ben, color rising on his cheeks. "Of course I do not love her, yet."

"Yet," repeated Leia slowly, eyebrows knitting together. 

"I give him until next week or the garden party latest, and he will be," commented Han casually. 

Leia scowled at him, and Ben looked like he wanted to run away. When she faced her son again, though, her breath hitched when she saw him breathe deeply, a new, resolute calm about him. 

"Why do you ask, Mother? Do you doubt her feelings?"

"Yes. She could be a fortune hunter who is feigning feelings and lying to draw you in. Are you absolutely sure of her feelings?" asked Leia, arresting him with a stare that had scared countless men. "Has she always reacted as she ought, or does she care more about being with you?"

Ben opened and closed his mouth, thinking back and finding himself unsettled. He still found it impossible to believe that she was only interested in his wealth, but he couldn’t deny that Rey stayed faithfully by his side, with only one exception. Even then, she changed her mind so fast that it was more suspect, now that he thought about it. 

Another aspect came to mind. Yes, she wanted to spend time with him and kiss him, but did she do it in order to force him to marry her? She hadn’t been shocked by the mention of the special license. Perhaps she wanted to be discovered with him. 

He was disturbed by his doubts, but he didn't want to let on to his mother that he was already beginning to doubt his decision. "I would like to think so."

Leia was satisfied at seeing his hesitation. "And then there is the matter with you."

He cleared his throat. "Do you doubt the sincerity of my feelings for her?"

"Entirely," she answered, folding her arms. "You have met her twice; you barely know her."

"It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy; it is disposition alone. Seven years would be insufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, and seven days are more than enough for others," he declared passionately, pacing in a circle and determined to banish the seeds of doubt. 

When he’d put some distance between him and his mother, he added, "I called on her twice more while she was ill. When you meet her, you will understand why I feel so strongly about her."

"Are you that similar?" asked Han, eyeing his wife.

She bowed her head to her husband, allowing the man who understood better to continue the interrogation. 

"Yes. No one has ever understood me like this before," Ben replied, a small smile appearing on his face. 

For that smile alone, Leia was willing to give this lady a chance. Ben smiled just from thinking of her, and her maternal desire to see her son happy got the better of her. 

Her son continued. "We share a connection unlike anything I have ever known with another person. She is refreshingly forthright and treats me like a normal person." His far away eyes snapped upon his mother. "Did you know she can shoot and fix anything? She is beautiful and so full of life, and she prefers the outdoors to society. She is perfect for me. She hates Byron, but I am slowly convincing her--"

"Son, you are rambling. I understand; you like her. Consider this as well: do you really want to have a marriage like your father and I have shared all these years?" asked Leia seriously. 

"Hey, these have been good years!" interjected Han.

"Recently," muttered Ben, deep in thought as he recalled everything he hated growing up. 

"That is my point," continued Leia. "Son, think seriously before you marry her. She knows nothing."

Ben's face paled, not having considered that. 

"I learned. So could she. Tell her more about her duties before she marries you," suggested Han.

Leia glared at him while Ben looked on, surprised by the good idea. 

"My point still stands--"

"I am marrying her, and you will understand why when you meet her at your garden party," declared Ben with finality. "I am not expecting your blessing. I will see myself out."

"Son, wait," called Han, standing up when Ben reached the door. When the men's eyes met, the father said, "I am happy for you, son. Truly. I can’t wait to meet her at the garden party."

Ben blinked, not expecting that. Smiling again, he said, "Thank you."

"You could always bring her around sooner for tea!" cried Leia, knowing there was no point, but needing to say it anyway. 

She did not believe her husband's throw-away comment, but she would in three weeks. 

A lot could happen in three weeks, and much did. After shocking his best friend that his parents hadn’t disinherited him on the spot, Solo and Hux discussed what they wanted to do with their lady loves. 

At a socially acceptable hour, the two paid a call on the Tico household. The earl was excited when he left his parents' townhouse, but the closer he drew to Rey, the more his doubts made him second-guess. Those doubts were banished after seeing Rey. All but Solo wished to go for a walk in a nearby park. He feared it would rain. 

"Let me grab my new cloak and an umbrella, and that will ensure we will not have rain," said Rey. She stepped closer to her suitor and whispered, "I know a shaded path or two in the park where we could get lost together. We can let the other two discuss their desire to build things together alone."

He did not require any further inducement.

The walk to the park had much lively conversation between the four, but as soon as they turned the corner around a bush, Rey felt something in her boot that simply had to be removed. When she was finished, she and Solo chose a different path than their friends. 

"Was something troubling you earlier?" asked Rey soon after. "You seemed anxious when you arrived."

His head jerked to meet her worried gaze, their forward momentum lost. He couldn’t believe she already read him so well. 

"If you are not at liberty to tell me, I understand. I don’t wish to pry," she said, sliding her arm until she could clasp one of his hands. "But, if you wish to voice your frustration, you can tell me. I may not understand, but I am willing to listen." When he stared at her in awe, she cautiously added, "I hate not seeing you smile."

She truly did. After getting spoiled by his smiles for all their past interactions, seeing him troubled left her down, eager to bring him back to his former joy. 

He didn’t understand how he’d gotten so lucky. She didn’t have to say that or volunteer to listen, but she had. He yearned to simply ask the questions posed by his mother, but it seemed too soon to do so. 

"I am perturbed because I spoke to my parents early this morning. My mother is hosting a garden party, and she is inviting you."

She paled. "She is very kind to do so. Will you attend?" she asked, hands shaking. 

"Yes, as will Hux and Miss Tico," he said, squeezing her hand. "I will be right beside you every step of the way."

Her tense shoulders relaxed. "Thank you. As long as you are there."

He shouldn’t have been so proud to hear that, but he was. Letting go of her hand, he wrapped his arms around her, seeking the comfort only she seemed able to provide. "I will be."

She sighed happily and rested against his shoulder, arms winding their way up his back. They remained in their tender embrace until he recalled that anyone could walk into the park and see them. 

"Thank you for asking after me. I feel calmer now," he said, reluctantly letting go. "Shall we venture deeper into the woods?"

"Yes, please. I want to show you my favorite spot," she said, taking his hand and pulling him down the path without hesitation. 

They discussed nature as they strolled, Solo waxing poetic on its beauty. He had walked the path before, but he saw it through Rey’s lens as she pointed out every little thing and how magical each was. She would crouch down at odd moments to smell a flower, and she always encouraged him to join her. 

He was helpless to say no, caught up in her excitement until they arrived at their destination, a small glade with a babbling brook and mossy stones for sitting. He didn’t fancy getting his pants full of dirt, but he found himself doing it anyway to sit next to her. 

"It’s so peaceful here. It almost makes me think I’m back home," she said quietly. "I miss it so much." Realizing how she sounded, she faced him. "Not that I am not enjoying myself with you--"

"I understand," he said, arresting her flying hands. "I feel the same about Alderaan. I wish I was there."

"What is it like?" she asked curiously, her legs turning toward him as she rested her chin on her knees.

His eyes lit up. "Incredible. Breathtaking just like the north, but in a different way. Explosions of color and rolling hills everywhere, and the friendliest people I know."

Her eyes brightened as she beheld his enthusiasm. "Tell me more. What do you remember most from growing up there?"

He sang his home’s praises and entertained her with odd stories of his childhood for another hour. He didn’t stop until he checked his pocket watch, at which point he ruffled his hair and tried to stand up, only to slip on the wet moss below. 

Rey surged forward and barely caught him in time, so he fell into her lap, both grunting in surprise as his nose pressed into her midsection. 

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly, hands wandering about his face and hair. 

He didn’t want to get up. At first, he was embarrassed. Then, when he felt her nails lightly scrape along his scalp and play with tendrils of his hair, he found himself in the best dream he could imagine, sighing in contentment. 

"Yes. Never better," he murmured. 

She entangled her other hand within his hair. "Good."

He smelled the lavender and roses from her skin and dress, and he drew his hands off the ground to cradle her hips. Her body was firm and lithe, and he ignored his body's protests to get into a more comfortable position, not wanting to break the spell.

Rey felt similarly, no longer worried about him and more interested in touching the tempting strands. As soon as he encouraged her, she happily carded her fingers through the raven mess, relishing the way he held her.

It was as though she were precious cargo, and he wanted to protect her. She felt safe there within his grasp, and most of all, wanted. Emboldened by his blatant interest, she lowered her head and sniffed his head, swimming in the sandalwood scent. 

When she’d smelled her fill, she decided to ask the dangerous question. "Why did you try to get up so suddenly?"

He froze. "We have been walking alone for two hours."

"Oh." Her nose wrinkled. "I suppose we should go."

"Yes, we should," he said, voice muffled as he tried to burrow in deeper. 

Rey felt him press his cheek against her stomach, and she grinned. She didn’t want to separate from him any more than he did. They remained there a few more minutes before he finally got up slowly and helped her escape the slippery rocks. 

"Thank you for breaking my fall," he said, back on the path. 

"You’re welcome, my Lord _ ,"  _ she said before leaning against a tree with a sassy smile. "I didn’t know earls were allowed to be so clumsy."

"Only when there is a beautiful woman to break my fall," he quipped, earning a playful swat from her.

"Shocking."

"You should not be," he said, prowling up to her and cupping her face with hungry eyes. "I will take any excuse to touch you."

Rey felt a burst of warmth between her legs, and she clenched them together to stave off the pang of desire. "Then you should kiss me. Show me how much you appreciate me saving you," she dared, raising her chin defiantly.

He leaned in further, until their noses touched. "Gladly."

Solo lost himself in her, gripping her tightly as he kissed her. Rey opened her mouth to his insistent tongue, making high-pitched noises of pleasure as he tasted her greedily. As he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, she felt a new gush of warmth seep through her, and she needed him, needed the friction of his hips as he had given her before. Her hands left his hair to cling to his hips, pressing him against her urgently and moaning when she felt his hard length near where she wanted him. 

"Ben," she rasped, rolling her hips to feel it again. "Please."

For that one moment when his body was pressed against hers, the fire awakened within her was satisfied. 

Ben felt similarly. He’d finally heard it, his name on her lips. It was more beautiful than he’d ever imagined, and he wanted her to say it many more times, to hear her beg him and claim him. 

"Rey," he said hoarsely as he kissed the edge of her mouth and ground his hips against her, needing to hear it one more time. "Say it. Say my name again."

Rey purred at the low, delicious way he said her name, as though they were lovers. She craved more.

"Ben," she moaned, leaning her head back and opening herself to him as their hips moved and his lips trailed kisses along her neck. 

When Ben felt himself growing harder, he unwillingly removed himself from her before he lost total control. "I do not want to stop, but we should. They will come looking for us."

She nodded sadly, knowing he was right. "Tomorrow perhaps?"

"While walking or at the card party?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Both?" she suggested, accepting him.

He chuckled as they walked back. "We’ll see. Considering we should see each other almost every day, you will have to content yourself with once a day."

"But you were rude to me when we first met," she reminded him playfully. "Surely you need to make amends more often."

"I could be persuaded," he demurred, grinning.

Rey stepped up their pace. "I cannot wait to go hunting in a week's time. Rose visited her sister this morning about it."

Ben was excited as well, and they discussed their experiences with shooting firearms as they walked quickly. They started sprinting when thunder rumbled nearby, almost colliding with their friends at the park entrance. 

The skies were dark and threatening, so the four walked quickly, at least until the rain began falling in buckets. The men opened the umbrellas and resigned themselves to being soaked as they kept Rey and Rose dry. It was well worth the trouble because neither lady caught a cold the rest of the week, despite getting caught in the rain multiple times, whether when walking or riding to the nearby ruins. 

With each new meeting, Ben and Rey discussed something new: once books; another music; another, places Ben visited and others they both wanted to visit. During a particularly rainy day, Ben and Hux entertained the ladies with stories from France during the war. 

With each passing day, Rey grew more attached to Ben, and Ben fell a little more for her. He refused to call what he felt for her love since it seemed too soon, but he revised that decision when they all got up early to go hunting. 

The women traveled in Rose's phaeton, and the men in Ben's barouche. The women passed the time with idle chatter while the men were silent. Hux was jostled out of his nap when one of the wheels broke.

Ben despaired but quickly realized that it could be a great excuse to travel with the ladies. Putting down his book of Byron, he was unprepared for the ladies to already be outside, Rose digging through a box on the back of her carriage and handing tools to Rey. 

"Which wheel is broken?" asked Rey, still focused on Rose.

As Ben told her, she turned around and carried an armful of tools over to the wheel in question and dropped them unceremoniously. As she fell to her knees, Ben realized she was trying to fix the problem. Hux looked on in scandalized shock until Ben knelt beside her, offering his assistance. 

The grateful smile she gave him made all of it worth it, and he’d never been so aroused by such a simple act as when he watched her expertly use the tools. 

At first, he fumbled with the tools because he couldn’t focus on her words, only on her. Rey got exasperated until she noticed the dazed look in his eyes as he stared at her lips, squeezing his hand to wake him up. 

"You can stare at me later so I can shoot all the pheasants. Not right now, though," she joked.

He hung his head. "My apologies. What did you need?"

After that, they worked together more smoothly, and the wheel was repaired. He was silent the rest of the ride, watching Rey's vivacious features and living for the moments she snuck a glance at him. 

He wasn’t much better during hunting. Rey leaning her long rifle along her shoulder as she swayed toward him made him want to locate every bird and artist he could find, to watch her strut and record the image for posterity. 

Nothing was as attractive as watching Rey grip her weapon securely, take aim, and lean into the kickback when she hit her target. Gray smoke floated about her and sent her ringlets dancing, and she looked even more beautiful with sweaty hair and gunpowder sprinkled on her features. 

She looked so natural doing it. 

Hux had been making fun of him since the broken wheel incident, but he, too, was reduced to spluttering at the sight of Rose carrying her modified hunting rifle. He was utterly fascinated as she loaded and fired her gun for the first time. 

Snap started laughing at both men when he observed them staring stupidly, neither one having taken a shot yet. 

"You are both worse than me! Keep that up, and I am going to ask you your intentions toward the ladies," warned Snap, resting hands on both men's shoulders. "A word to the wise: they will be much more impressed if you actually shoot."

"I am going to shoot. I was giving them a head start," sneered Hux. "I will bag more than them easily."

"You say that, but you have not shot with them like I have. I will have some targets brought out for us," Snap decided, summoning his servant. 

Rey winked and waved Ben over, and he loped toward her, admiring her figure. 

"You have been staring for quite some time. Are you well, my Lord?" Her eyes became playful. "What are your intentions, if I may be so bold?"

"Nothing honorable, I assure you," he murmured, making her blush. A little louder, he said, "I am admiring the way you hold your rifle with such confidence."

"Are you?" she asked, cheeks tinged with pink. "You have good taste, My Lord."

"I know," he said, eyeing her up and down so she could see. "The finest piece of art before me. Such long, fine arms. Firm muscles and small hands."

"My Lord, I do believe you are trying to distract me. It will not work," she teased, tossing him a grin.

He moved in closer. "Perhaps I am imagining other places for those fine arms, such as around me."

That time, she did miss her target. Cheeks red, she hissed, "You are incorrigible."

"You like it," he returned, before strolling over to his abandoned weapon.

"I do. However, I think you are too afraid to admit that you require lessons in shooting," she replied, earning a raised eyebrow from him. 

"I do not."

"Then prove it," she challenged, hitting another bird. 

Ben had never been one to step down from a challenge, so he focused on the task and took aim. Three shots later, he was pleased with the results.

When he glanced at Rey, it was her turn to stare with heavy-lidded eyes. When he gave her a smug grin, she huffed.

“I told you I could shoot,” he reminded her.

“Yes, you did. I didn’t think you were so big that you barely feel the recoil. It is unfair,” she pouted, making him chuckle.

“Would you like to know how it feels to have all that absorbed by me?” he asked, stepping toward her. 

She grinned. “Would I?”

She looked at him like there was nothing more she wanted in the whole world. It humbled him and left him eager to close the distance. Approaching quickly, he stood behind her, positioning his arms just below hers and gripping the gun tightly. 

“Do you feel overwhelmed by my presence yet?” he asked in her hair.

“I never could,” she replied, resting an ear against his lips.”Keep trying anyway.”

“With pleasure. Shall we?”

He held on as she took aim and fired. The gun’s power reverberated through both of them, but Rey felt significantly less for once. That, combined with the giddiness of being so close to him, left her feeling more alive than ever, and Ben admired her bright eyes and wide smile, how she seemed to live for it. When their eyes met, they were unable to tear their gazes away. 

Rey begrudgingly broke their lingering glance when her arms began to tire. “You need to shoot with me more often.”

“I am amenable,” he said, digging into his pocket and handing her more ammunition. “Again?”

They shot like that until both ran out. Ben found himself imagining what it would be like if they spent many days like that, and he wanted that reality more than anything. To be able to chat quietly and joke while shooting, Artoo and Threepio beside them, sounded like a dream. 

It made him wish he had brought Artoo and Threepio with him. 

Domestic bliss was something he thought wasn’t possible, but he was beginning to reconsider that. His grandparents were happy, and Rey was different. She was the first who made him consider marriage as possible and even to want everything that came with it. The thought of having children with her excited him, as he would be happy to try many times with her, and he would make sure that she enjoyed it as well.

Just as they ran out of ammunition, Paige appeared, rifle and child in hand. “Some targets appeared a while ago, but we did not have the heart to separate you. Would you care to join us for some friendly wagering?”

“We have more gunpowder, if that is any inducement,” called Snap. “My Lord, you should help avenge your friend’s good name. He is losing to my sister-in-law.”

“Only because I am more interested in her ingenious gun design.”

“Your aim was always the worst of the group, Hux. You should ask her for private lessons,” suggested Ben, provoking laughter from all but Hux and Rose. Both were blushing.

“What are we betting?” asked Rey, extricating herself from Ben’s arms. 

“Your choice. The wife and I prefer to use less than desirable chores. My sister-in-law has already secured funding and material for bringing her design to life while the baronet has won nothing,” said Snap with amusement. 

“Your two targets are at the end,” said Paige, directing them before walking back to her husband.

“What would you like to wager?” asked Rey seriously when both were ready to shoot. “I have ideas.” 

“As do I. Ladies first,” insisted Ben.

“If I win, you must donate one hundred pounds to an orphanage of your choice,” she said, seeming pleased with herself.

Her answer was expected and unexpected all at once. He’d hoped that she would ask him to do something for her or to her. 

When his head jerked back slightly, Rey’s eyebrows rose. “Is there something wrong?”

“Your prize is much more altruistic than mine,” he explained. “Pick something in addition.”

She grinned, moving in closer to whisper, “Kiss me. Before we leave the manor.”

That was much better. 

“With pleasure,” he agreed, brushing elbows with her. “I understand that you recently came into possession of a new, green dress. If I win, I request that you wear it at the next ball we attend together.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I would be interested to learn your sources for that information, but I agree to your terms. It is quite beautiful, and I feel bad wearing it.”

“You should not. It was designed and picked with you in mind.”

Her cheeks turned red. “You are too kind.”

“Are you going to shoot, or flirt with one another the whole time?” snarked Hux.

Rose reprimanded Hux as the pair decided on a firing order. Each took turns, firing three shots without comment but much glaring. Rey shot first, barely missing the bullseye. Ben hit his, prompting Rey to hit it on her next turn. Ben missed by a larger margin on his next one, and he despaired until Rey swore, also missing her last shot. He focused, and he crowed triumphantly when he almost hit the bullseye.

At least until he heard Rey laughing. He didn’t understand why she was laughing until he double-checked their targets. That was when he realized that their shots were mirror images of one another, which meant one thing: a tie. 

“Wexley, come over here and judge. We need to determine if we have a tie,” requested Ben.

All gathered close, in disbelief that there could be a draw. However, both Ben and Rey were convinced it was, and Snap confirmed it.

“It seems we have a tie. You both win. What have we won?”

“Rey is going to wear a new dress to Mrs. Holdo’s party,” said Ben, pleased beyond words at that result. 

Now that Ben considered it, a tie really was the best end. It meant they both got what they wanted, and he’d been planning to donate either way. 

Rey looked equally smug. “Ben is going to donate one hundred pounds to the orphanage of his choosing.”

“I do not believe that is the full forfeit,” said Rose, stepping closer. “There must be more if Rey picked it.”

That didn’t sit well with Ben, the possibility that Rey had schemed and planned it that way, and Rose knowing it. His gut twisted, but he kept a straight face. 

Rey blushed. “Rose knows me and my desire for Lord Solo well. The rest remains between us.”

Ben let out the breath he had unknowingly held while waiting for her words, pleased that the feelings were not one-sided. The whole hunting party chuckled at that, and Ben and Rey exchanged bows of respect. 

“My equal,” murmured Ben. “I look forward to hunting with you again.”

Rey felt a warmth spread through her, a sense of joy welling up within her that was all because of Ben. 

She was falling for him, and she couldn’t have been happier. She was about to respond when dinner was announced. Just in the nick of time, too, for rain clouds were gathering overhead. She settled for taking Ben’s arm and lagging behind everyone else. 

When they were the only ones left outside and next to the door, Rey gripped Ben’s lapels and dragged him down for a burning kiss. He pressed her against the wall, forcing her palms flat against his chest as he nipped and kissed every inch of skin on her face he could reach. 

At that moment, Ben wouldn’t have minded if they’d been caught. The thought of being forced to marry Rey was the best recipe for his happiness. The way her hands ran up and down his chest, like she was trying to learn every muscle he had, left him breathless and needing to know all of her. 

Even if she spent every last shilling of his, he wouldn’t care, as long as they were together. Hunting. Laughing. Kissing. Fixing carriages the rest of their lives. 

He would do anything to know and secure this love and acceptance forever. It was everything he had ever wanted but thought denied him.

He tried to pull away from the kiss before it got more heated, but she pulled him back down hungrily. “That wasn’t a full kiss yet. A little more.”

“We ought to go inside and join the others,” he said between fevered kisses.

She silenced him with her tongue, finally tasting him the way he had her earlier. “I want to be with you,” she said between kisses. “Just you.”

“Rey,” he growled, losing himself in her once more. 

One giant hand gripped her buns, grasping two and changing the angle of the kiss. The other hand pressed her chest against his, wanting her as close as he could feel her. Her hips moved of their own volition, bucking against his urgently, and he smothered her until there was no distance between them. When she sighed and held his torso in place, her hips still jumping up to meet his, he slowed, the hand leaving her back and tracing the skin along the edge of her neck and shoulder.

When she made needy noises as they kissed, his wayward hand traced her collarbone, and he loved feeling her breath catch in her throat. 

“Ben,” she wheedled, hips canting against his. “Please.”

He’d never tire of hearing his name on her lips, especially in the throes of passion. He grabbed her lowest bun and guided her head up, exposing her neck to him. “Just a little cannot hurt,” he reasoned, voice low and hoarse.

“I don’t understand these feelings, or even know what I want,” she admitted, voice cracking. “All I do know is that I want you. Your touch soothes the fire within.”

“Rey.”

He knew then that he loved her. He’d do everything in his power to protect and care for her, and he desperately wanted to help her ease that ache. Moved by her soft, trusting declaration, he kissed her passionately before moving to her neck, leaving a trail of fire in his wake as he sought her collarbone. 

The hand that had been resting there traveled south, caressing one of her breasts. He was relieved when she moaned her encouragement, and they very likely would’ve done more were it not for an inconvenient rain shower that occurred just then. 

Not wanting to have to change before the meal, the two scurried inside and joined the festivities. Dinner was pleasant, and Rey learned the hard way after dinner that Ben was a superior chess player. She took it well, though, and used it as an opportunity to learn from him. The evening passed by pleasantly as he coached her, and they swapped stories of playing games in younger years.

At the end of the night, all were reluctant to leave, but it was with the expectation of meeting again. Neither Rose nor Rey could wait for the next opportunity to see the men that had quickly become the center of their lives.

\----------------------

Several days passed happily with walks and a long ride for a picnic, and it was time for Amilyn Holdo's party. Rey was giddy to wear her new dress, and Rose teased her as she adjusted the thin, diaphanous fabric that covered Rey's body. 

The dress was designed in the popular style of the day, with a low, scooping neckline and no corset needed. Rey was relieved; she detested corsets. 

Rose insisted upon braiding her hair that night, weaving sprigs of baby's breath into it. With a dash of rouge from Rose, Rey didn’t recognize herself when she glanced in the looking glass.

"You look like a fairy princess!" cried Rose, clapping her hands. "So beautiful. You shall be the belle of the ball."

"Thank you. As long as my Lord likes it, I will be satisfied," admitted Rey. "Now it is your turn! Sir Hux will be dumbfounded when he sees you."

"I hope we dance the entire night together," remarked Rose dreamily. "That is all I want."

"Perhaps he will steal a kiss from you because he is so taken with you," teased Rey, sure that they had already. 

Rose confessed in school that she’d never been kissed before, and Rey had been hoping that Rose would get to enjoy a special moment like that with one of her beaus. Rey looked forward to every such moment with Ben. 

"My baronet? No. He is too proper to do that. I am willing to wait; we have such diverting discussions." Leaning in with a suspicious look, Rose asked, "Have you kissed your earl already?"

"Several times," Rey admitted with a blush. "Including as a forfeit."

"You minx! I thought you would ask for something else, like food; he would give it to you if you asked," said Rose as she changed into her dress.

"He would, but I don’t want anything except him," confessed Rey. "I cannot buy him gifts, and I would rather spend time with him. I think I am falling for him. Is it too soon?"

"No, of course not! You talk almost every day. I respect and care for Hux, so I expect nothing less from your warm, compassionate heart," said Rose, coming close when her dress was in place. "Tell me: what was it like to be kissed? Was it good?"

"The best thing in the whole world, even better than food," announced Rey, making Rose's eyes widen. "I love it. Somehow, with just his lips, he can express all his hidden feelings. When he holds me close, I never want him to let go," said Rey quietly.

"Well, he will not be able to keep his eyes or hands off of you tonight. He will have his hands full scaring off all the men desiring to dance with you."

"As long as we can dance together,” said Rey, swaying without music. 

“I have heard scandalous things about the parties Mrs. Holdo holds. They sometimes dance the waltz," whispered Rose as Rey’s eyes gleamed with anticipation. “I hope we witness it. Would you dance it with your earl?"

"Yes. I like being held close to him,” said Rey immediately. “I want to try it once, especially since it is so scandalous."

"Then let us hope that you have the opportunity!" cried Rose before sitting down to finish her hair and makeup.

Soon, both ladies were ready to go. When they arrived at Mrs. Holdo’s home, they were amazed at the effusions of color that greeted them. The only thing brighter was Mrs. Holdo's purple hair and matching gown as she welcomed the guests. 

"Good evening, ladies," said Amilyn, giving both ladies a stiff curtsey. 

Rey internally cringed at Mrs. Holdo's cold tone. "We are grateful for the invitation." 

Amilyn nodded with a knowing look. "I'm sure. We will be seeing more of one another. My husband was in the war, and that was how I met the Solos. I'm very close to the Marchioness."

Rey shuffled her feet uneasily at the mention of Leia. "I think everyone knows the Solos somehow," remarked Rey, earning a chuckle from her companions. 

Amilyn smiled slightly as her eyes swept toward Ben elsewhere in the room. "You are correct. I have known the earl since he was born. It has been too long since he willingly attended parties or smiled. I look forward to witnessing that tonight." She leaned in to whisper to Rey, "And it is all because of you, somehow. I will come find you before you are swept away by him. We should chat."

Rey was encouraged slightly by the warmer tone of voice at the end. Ben had hinted that his mother would disapprove of her, and she feared that Amilyn would side with Leia. 

Rey and Rose joined their friends, and soon, Amilyn did appear, showing Rey to a drawing room before locking the door.

Rey was confused why until the hostess stood in front of her with folded arms and an accusatory tone. "What are your intentions toward the Earl of Alderaan?"

Rey tried not to let her heart sink, realizing that there were likely more friends of the Solos who felt similarly about her since she was so beneath him. 

Screwing her courage to the sticking place, she raised her chin defiantly and stated the truth. “I’m falling in love with him, and I have reason to believe he returns my feelings.” When the older woman gasped softly, Rey added, “I have never felt anything like this before; I never thought I would even marry, let alone learn to care so much about one person.”

“Do you truly care about him?” asked Amilyn, stepping closer.

“Yes.”

Mrs. Holdo’s voice turned venomous. “Then you should leave him. You will make him his peers’ laughingstock--”

“His parents acted in the same manner! Why can we not also find happiness?” demanded Rey, getting in the woman’s face. 

The older woman's face turned pink. “Those were different, uncertain times--”

“Then I hope they disinherit him so we can be married and live in anonymity,” declared Rey, shocking Amilyn as she backed up. “I have always lived like that, and I will be happy to go back to it. He does not want the burden of the title, either, so we will be happy together.”

“But would you truly be happy together, poor and working the rest of your lives?” asked Amilyn, eyeing her.

“Yes. As long as I am with him, I could endure anything,” said Rey with certainty, folding her arms in front of her.

Amilyn’s smile became smug. “Even be a lady of the realm?” 

Rey did a double-take, not expecting that. “It would terrify me, but yes. I would do it for Ben. Anything would be worth it to be with him.” When the other woman had no response, Rey stepped closer, eyes growing softer. “Was it like this for you with your late husband as well?”

“Which aspect?” asked Amilyn warily.

“That you looked forward to every chance you had to spend with him and time rushed by too fast when you were together?” Rey stepped closer still, trying to articulate the feelings that had been developing since meeting Ben. Amilyn's look turned softer. “There is this ache in my chest when I think of parting from him, and it feels as though my heart could burst when I finally see him. I find myself counting down the hours until I can see him again.” When she saw Amilyn’s answering grin, she asked, “Did you feel similarly?”

“Yes. I loved him with all my heart, and I still miss him bitterly,” admitted Mrs. Holdo, shoulders relaxing before she placed a comforting hand on Rey’s shoulder. “I hope you know how fortunate you are to find such love and to have it be returned. Not everyone finds that.”

“I know. I have never known such love; it is all new with him. I am still a little terrified of falling so hard for him, but every time I see him, I cannot stop myself. He is such a good man, and I do not understand why he settles for me,” admitted Rey, looking cast down. “I cannot offer him anything.”

The hostess lifted her face with kind, understanding eyes. “Except your whole heart. Many times, that is all men want, your total devotion,” suggested Amilyn, leading them to two chairs to sit.

“He has it, even if he does not know it,” said Rey, smiling. “It feels surprisingly good to admit that.”

Rubbing Rey’s hands, Amilyn smiled back. “Good. Then your heart is in the right place, and I am happy for you both. We should head out soon before your man comes searching.”

“Miss Johnson? Miss Johnson?” After a pause, Ben tried, “Rey? Are you well?”

“Speaking of. He sounds concerned,” said Mrs. Holdo, standing up. “Shall I give you two a moment alone?”

Rey’s face lit up. “Yes!” 

“Very well. Do not dally too long, though. The dancing will begin soon, and there will be a lesson to learn the waltz.” said Amilyn, earning a wide-eyed look of excitement from Rey. “I see you are unconventional like me. Good.” She opened the door and called Ben into the room. He smiled as soon as he saw the object of his search. “I was chatting with Miss Johnson, and she is charming. You have chosen well. Do not make me come find you.”

Ben could not take his eyes off Rey. He distantly acknowledged the family friend, but he was drawn like a magnet to a glowing Rey. Both eventually agreed with the request, and they were left alone by their smiling hostess by the open door, not a chaperone in sight.

His hands worshipfully cradled her face. “I, Miss Johnson, you look--”

“Thank you. Did you really buy this dress for me?” she asked, leaning into his touch. “I have never owned anything so beautiful.”

“That word does not do justice to you. You are  _ captivating, _ ” he breathed, brushing his thumbs along her jaw. “Selfish as I am, I do not want any other man seeing you.” He kissed her chastely. “I want you all for myself.”

Her heart pounded wildly, and her body thrummed with anticipation as she threaded her fingers through the strands that fell into his face, pushing them back. 

As soon as she finished, Ben's hands left her face to trail his fingers along her gloves, starting with her fingertips. When he worked his way to the edge, he slowly inched his way down her skin, pulling the gloves off and stuffing them into a pocket, along with his own. 

Excitement and arousal rushed through Rey's veins, every nerve on alert as she desired to feel him without cloth between them. His giant hands were soft as they engulfed her face, and when she traced his plush lips, he moaned. 

"This is how it should be between us, no barriers," he groaned, pulling her in for a kiss. 

She was sure he branded himself on her soul. Hot and relentless, he seared his lips to hers, and her work-roughened hands found the thick column of his neck, returning the kiss with equal fervor. 

When they were forced to part, both wore matching grins and dark eyes, and Rey couldn’t breathe. Seeing this, he slipped his arms around her, pressing her against his chest so she could catch her breath. 

"You are a vision. There is no need to rush now. We have all night together," he murmured. "Rest. I have you."

It all felt so right _.  _ They stood there, lost in the warmth and acceptance of the other. Ben never wanted to let go of her, and Rey wanted to freeze that moment in time forever. 

One of his hands stroked her hair. “Braids tonight, I see. Did you know this type is something my family popularized?”

Gasping, she replied, “No. But if it makes you happy--”

“Happy beyond words,” he said as his hands traced each braid. “Proud to call you mine. They belong on you.”

She leaned into him further and lost herself in his worshipful touch, only perking up when she heard violins’ soft strains, signaling the beginning of dancing. 

“I don’t want to leave. However, I want to waltz with you.”

"I fear you do not know what you are asking for; I am a terrible dancer," admitted Ben, righting her hair.

"I don’t believe you. If you can fence, you can dance," she insisted playfully as he reluctantly let go of her so they could both straighten up. 

"They are not the same," he maintained. "However, Byron seems fond of it, and it would give me great pleasure to hold you in that scandalous way while dancing."

When they were arm-in-arm and wearing gloves once more, he led her out. They arrived just in time to learn the basics of waltzing based on the manual published by Thomas Wilson. Rose exchanged a knowing look with Rey for disappearing for so long. Rey was content to be with Ben and watch the dancing. 

In truth, the dance was rather simple from Rey's perspective, as it was a series of smaller, controlled steps, in keeping with the close quarters of the partners. One of the teachers had described it as a box step. They would be moving in smaller, graceful circles together while the whole group moved in a larger, flowing circle. 

As soon as the floor was opened to dancers, couples flooded the area. Ben and Rey took a spot close to Hux and Rose, and none of them could keep the smiles off their faces. 

“Hux hates dancing even more than me, and he is enjoying this. Miss Tico will not be single for much longer,” commented Ben, looking at the couple before facing Rey. “You seem pleased.”

“I am,” she replied, grinning. “Seeing my best friend happy is all I could ask for.”

He nodded and moved to hold her. “I can think of one more thing.”

Having Ben place his right hand on her shoulder blade while she rested her left on his bicep, just below his shoulder, felt very intimate. Much more than him pressing his left palm against her right one. It still felt lovely to hold hands so openly, but to feel his arms’ corded muscles underneath her, mere inches of fabric separating them, made her heart race and his blood boil. 

The main instructor’s hands flew out, signaling the beginning of the music and dancing. "These are your first steps."

The heat shared between them only grew as they navigated dancing together, Ben's large gait not quite matching up with Rey's. Ben was trying to listen to the instructor as well as look down to make sure he did not step on her toes. After several starts and failures, they found a distance and rhythm that worked for them, and the amount of times they stepped on one another after that was minimal. 

Everything about Ben was stiff, even after he caught on to the dance. He wouldn’t look at her, and he kept counting the three beats aloud to himself to make sure he followed her as she stepped back with her right foot, moved to the left, and brought her feet together. 

Growing weary of his awkward ways, she squeezed his hand, making his head dart up. 

"You’re thinking too much. Let go. Keep your eyes on me," she said, relaxing in his grip. 

"I have to lead, not you," he said with some amusement. 

She shook her head. "I know where to go. Trust me."

He blew out a long sigh and met her gaze. His shoulders released a small portion of their tension as his focus turned to her, not dancing correctly. After waiting a few more minutes, her tongue licked her dry lips, and his hold on her increased, his eyes unable to stop looking at her mouth. He finally stopped staring when she couldn’t stop grinning. 

His feet took a few times to catch on, but the repetitive steps finally paid off, allowing him to do the simple dance. With each step they took together, his body relaxed a little more, and they fell further under one another's spell.

She stepped forward with her left foot, body gently swaying down with the beat, and Ben pulled her with him. As she moved to the right, she gripped his arm a little tighter as a tease, and his mouth curled into a little grin.

"Not yet," he said, eyes sparkling with mischief as they brought their feet together, ready to begin the series of steps anew. "After this dance, I will ravish you in gratitude. You have my word as a gentleman."

She chuckled. "Gentlemen do not promise such things, my Lord, but I accept."

"We will find the nearest dark corner," he assured her. 

A little later, the music changed to normal dancing music, and some of the dancers left the floor. Rey was thirsty, so they scavenged some punch. 

Since the hostess was walking by, Ben raised his glass of punch toward Mrs. Holdo in salutation. However, he didn’t notice that the table leg was close by, so he tripped on it, splashing himself and collapsing to the ground with an ungraceful grunt. Mrs. Holdo ran to summon a physician, and Rey dropped to her knees beside him, concerned for her partner. 

"Ben!" she hissed before anyone was closer. 

His eyes met hers, and he gave her a wan smile. "It’s nothing but a sprain or twisted ankle. I will be well, but I am afraid I cannot dance the rest of the evening. I’m sorry," he apologized before men surrounded him and hefted him up, escorting him to the room where he and Rey had kissed earlier.

Rey waited nervously outside the door until the physician left the room, telling both her and Mrs. Holdo that the injury was a very light sprain. After he recommended no strenuous physical activity for a day, he left, and Rey turned to Mrs. Holdo. 

"May I have your permission to sit with him for the rest of the night? I’d miss him if we were apart, and I have no desire to dance with anyone but him," she said, hands clasping in front of her. 

The older woman looked her up and down before saying, "Very well. Do you require anything, besides a chaperone?"

Rey's eyes lit up. "A book or two? I will read to him if he doesn’t wish to converse."

"Of course. Thank you for staying with him. You should not feel bad leaving him to rest, though; he is used to being alone and would want you to enjoy yourself," said Mrs. Holdo. 

"I will enjoy myself most with him," stated Rey with a small, determined smile before approaching him. 

Soon, her chaperone arrived with books. For an hour, Rey read to Ben since he had been given something for the pain and was drowsy. After a time, he fell asleep. Rey continued to sit in a chair alongside Ben's chaise, reading the book for another hour comfortably. 

Eventually, the chaperone excused herself for a moment since Ben was fast asleep, closing the door behind her to keep it quiet for him. However, not long after the servant left, Ben stirred, his voice heavy with sleep. 

"Rey?"

She dropped the book, arms flying over his chest to skim along his chin to reassure him of her presence. "Yes. I’m still here."

He blinked in confusion and leaned into her touch. "Why? You should be dancing--"

"I choose you," she said simply, grasping his face. "It’s not the same without you."

He sat up and made space for her on the edge of the chaise. "I want you to join me."

She didn’t need to be asked twice. She sat next to him, fingers interlaced and both grinning like fools in love. 

"Do you feel better now?" she asked worriedly. "We don’t have to meet tomorrow if you need more time--"

"Nonsense. I feel like new, and my family's garden party is in a week. I want to spend every minute with you that I can," he said passionately, squeezing her tighter.

She smiled softly. "You’re very sweet. Why are you so concerned, though?"

"Because my parents are imposing people who will not like this match," he admitted, hanging his head. 

She touched his cheek. "I’m not afraid of them. I was able to confront Mrs. Holdo before you arrived, so--"

"What did you say?" he demanded, turning his head. "What did she tell you? Are you well?"

"She was a little frightful at first, demanding to know why I wanted to marry you, but we have reached an understanding," she said with a small smile.

"Which is?" he asked skeptically. 

"She understands that I have strong feelings for you that will not be repressed by any attempts on her part," she said, warmth spreading through her at the awed look on his face. "As I said earlier, I choose you."

She said it like it was the most natural thing in the world, and his heart threatened to burst from his chest. If Amilyn had been convinced, then so would his parents. 

"You have my heart," he stuttered before kissing her. 

The kiss started soft, lips pressing lightly as Ben gathered Rey closer to him, not content until she sat in his lap. 

“It is a pity about your shirt; you have utterly ruined it,” she said between kisses, running her hands up and down his chest. 

“I would like to ruin that dress of yours; it drives me to distraction,” he murmured, nipping along her jaw as his hands spread to reach all the exposed skin. “Money was never so well-spent.”

“So you admit it?” she asked, pushing his face down until his hot breath and tongue found her collarbone. “You sent all of those anonymous gifts?”

“Yes. Let me buy you more,” he pleaded, moving to the edge of the long chair so as to lay her down upon it. When she was parallel with the floor, she spread out her arms, and he straddled her hips and fondled her breasts until she was moaning. “There are so many dresses that you would look beautiful in--”

One of her fingers pressed against his lips, quieting him. He waited for her to speak, seeing the indecision in her eyes. 

Rey knew what she wanted, but she was afraid to ask. As much as she eschewed convention, she knew that what she asked for next could result in her becoming a ruined woman if they were caught. She wanted to trust him, but she was still afraid since she’d been abandoned by everyone in her past. 

She asked, “What if I do not want any dresses?"

"Then what do you want?" he asked quietly, leaning in and caressing her neck and face. 

She bit her lip. "I--"

She blushed and couldn’t get the words out, and Ben understood. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

Pressing his nose to hers, he whispered, "If anything were to happen, I will protect you and take care of you.” He caressed her breast to show what he meant. “You can trust me."

She whimpered, a fresh wave of arousal coursing through her. "Thank you. I-what if I only want you to remove this dress?”

His pupils dilated. “Then I will convince you about more dresses later. Now, I am going to imprint myself upon your body.”

She shivered in anticipation, hips rising to meet his. He ground against her hips until she was pinned to the chair, his hard length teasing her core with every movement. His greedy hands lowered the sleeves before he cupped her breasts again, which fit perfectly in his palms. Each one of his touches made her body sing and clench in desire, and Rey had to bite her lip to restrain herself from crying out. 

“I need to see them,” he said, voice ragged as he circled her pebbled peaks through her dress. “Just once.”

Rey had never felt such delicious torture as he touched her, everything within her yearning for more, to have some respite from the heat building within her. With every lingering touch from him, more wetness gathered between her legs, her body climbing toward some great unknown.

She did not understand where all this came from within her body, and she had heard from other married women how painful the joys of the flesh were, especially the first time. So far, it had been heavenly, but they had never gone this far before. 

“Be gentle,” she urged him, a mixture of fear and desire in her eyes.

He kissed her to reassure her. “Always,” he vowed, kissing her jaw and working his way down until he came to the edge of her dress. “I care too much about you. I will stay.”

She squirmed and whimpered, overcome by a heady mixture of desire and feeling safe. “Ben.” 

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asked, kissing the tops of her exposed breasts as he reveled in the sound of his name on her lips. “Tell me.”

“No one has ever wanted to stay.”

Her voice broke, and his heart along with it. “That was before me. Let me see you,” he breathed. He buried himself in her breasts as she pressed him there, needing relief from the fire within that threatened to consume her. His hands peeled down her dress with her help, not damaging a thread.

Both sighed when the dress was no longer a concern. 

“I am quite fond of this dress,” she said as his hands went to work on her chemise and not having much luck.

“I am as well. I want you to wear it more often,” he said, kissing each hardened bud through the chemise.

Her body arched, and she moaned loudly, not wanting any more barriers between them. “Just rip it. It’s old.”

His eyes filled with lust, and a wicked grin flitted across his features before the sound of ripping fabric pierced the silence of the room. For a moment, Rey was afraid that he would find her breasts too small, but then she saw the worshipful gaze he had as he lowered his head, one finger tentatively coming forward to caress the soft, heated flesh.

As soon as their skin touched, he couldn't stop. He circled one breast, then the other, each circle growing smaller as he discovered what made her squirm most. 

When he came to her dusky areolas, he blew upon them, enjoying her moans. “I imagine these every night,” he whispered.

One finger circled the edge reverently, and then around her nipple. His fingers slid around the smooth, delicate skin before he brought his lips in close, just barely out of reach. 

Rey thought he was the worst tease in existence. She had never been so wet in her life, and she feared she was going to have a spot on the back of her dress because of it. All she wanted was to feel him there and to find some relief.

He was too close and yet too far. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair and brought his lips upon her right breast, crying out when she felt his lips encircle her. Sweet, sweet relief was hers for a moment, and then again when he kissed the other nipple before sucking it into his mouth. His plush lips against her soft skin made them both rock together.

“Ben, I need, I am not sure what I need, but I want--”

“Shh,” he said, kissing her breasts repeatedly. “I know. Trust me. Gather your skirts.”

Whimpering louder, she complied, shocked when his right hand slipped up her dress, finding her slick thighs. 

“So wet for me already. Let me show you why it is called lovemaking,” he said before sucking a breast into his mouth. “Stay quiet for me, sweetheart.”

She nodded and bit down hard on her tongue when one finger entered inside her, her increasing wetness allowing her to take him in easily. Soon, he inserted a second one, sliding in and out of her with a slow steady rhythm that made her body shake, dangerously close to a precipice. 

“I think I--”

“Let go for me,” he begged, another finger circling her bundle of nerves, sending her careening over the edge.

His name fell from her lips, and she’d never felt so alive, so complete, so utterly and inexplicably happy. She could die of happiness, and it was all because of Ben. As she calmed from her euphoric state, she glanced up and noticed that Ben was kneeling between her spread legs, both having fallen off the edges when she came. 

He was entranced by her, and she had never felt so wanted. Heat blossomed on her cheeks.

“You can touch me,” she said quietly. “I think I have recovered.”

His eyes lit up. “Just a taste.”

His fingers slipped inside her once more, seeking out her juices and licking her thighs. She was scandalized until she heard his pleasured moans, and then she wanted him to do it more so that he could enjoy himself as much as she had. When his tongue entered her, her body came alive once more, unable to hold back a moan as he consumed her. Every little thing he did or touched was magic, every little thing turned her on until she was rushing headlong into a second orgasm, lost to all as he coaxed her down and cleaned her up with his tongue. When he pulled back, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her clean. She took to fixing her dress in the meantime, and she was relieved she did, for it was shortly after she stood up that she heard her chaperone and Mrs. Holdo.

Ben hopped back onto the chaise, and Rey sat demurely beside him, love shining in her eyes as they chatted quietly about plans for the next day.

“You left them alone?” screeched Mrs. Holdo when they entered the room. 

“He was asleep!” protested the chaperone, face red. 

More would have been said, but Rey got up, not wanting a scene. “Please, Mrs. Holdo, do not hold it against her. He has not been awake long, and I was worried about him.”

“She remained beside him, even while he slept. She makes a fine, caring nurse,” remarked the chaperone.

Mrs. Holdo looked between the couple and sighed. “Very well. We shall not mention this to anyone. Miss Johnson, your carriage has arrived.”

Rey’s face fell. “Is it that late already?” Seeing their faces, she faced Ben once more. “I wish I could stay with you longer, but I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Good night.”

After thanking Mrs. Holdo for a wonderful night, she was gone, a spring in her step all the way until she slept. When Ben visited with Hux the next day, he was fully recovered, and they continued their daily outings until the day of the garden party. 

That day, Rey dressed carefully, and she eyed Ben’s gifts. She wanted to wear them proudly, but she also didn’t want to give his parents false expectations about her. 

It didn‘t help that he had sent more anonymous gifts, more clothing and accessories, and they were all equally beautiful. At first, she didn’t wear them, determined to stay strong and wear her old things. However, Ben kept asking about them, and every time she did wear them, he was the happiest man at the party. She wore them to all her engagements with Ben eventually. 

However, she didn’t wear any of them to meet his parents. She wore her best dress and favorite cloak, and she was displeased when it started to rain, as it would put her at more of a disadvantage. Thankfully, Ben arrived at the same time as she and Rose.

“Please stand under my umbrella,” he said, and she voiced her thanks. 

It was a big enough umbrella, but he always ended up getting wet. He didn’t mind, as the ladies stayed dry, and when they entered the house, he offered an arm to each lady. Rey wasn’t sure what to expect, but certainly not what she saw. There was an older man who looked like an exact replica of Ben, save for the greying hair and wrinkles, and there was a stately woman who scowled momentarily at seeing her. They were clearly Ben's parents. When his mother observed Ben, though, her entire face softened at seeing his relaxed smile. It gave Rey hope, as she had scarcely allowed herself to hope before.

“Mother, Father, I believe you already know Miss Tico.”

After pleasantries were exchanged, Rose left the group to join Hux, and then all attention turned to Rey.

“And this is Miss Rey Johnson, whom I have spoken to you about previously. Miss Johnson, this is the Marquess and Marchioness of Alderaan, Han and Leia Solo. My parents.”

“It is an honor to meet you,” said Rey, giving a deep curtsey. “I have heard so much about you.”

His mother raised an eyebrow at that, and Han smiled, stepping forward. “It is not often he speaks, especially of us. You must tell me your secrets later.”

Rey glanced between the family members, Ben taken aback and Leia scandalized. Shrugging lightly, she responded, “There is no secret, my Lord; I treat him like a normal person. It just so happens that we agree upon many things.”

“She hates the season and all its machinations as much as I do,” said Ben, looking pleased with Rey as his hold on her tightened slightly. 

“I would much rather everyone be honest than polite. Is that too much to ask?” she said in response to Ben. “I am not used to the pretty words here.”

“What do you think of us?” asked Leia, cutting right to the chase. 

Ben tensed, and Han held his breath. Both women’s eyes met, and Rey stepped forward, raising her chin defiantly. “I will be honest if you will be honest about me in return, my Lady.”

“A fair trade. I accept your terms,” said Leia, inclining her head just barely.

After tightening his hold on her a little more, Rey was sure that Ben’s grip was going to cut off circulation to her arm. Placing a calming hand on his arm, she stated, “I think you need to learn to communicate better with each other and your son, as well as not hold him to a double standard.”

Han guffawed, and even Ben chuckled. Leia’s face didn’t change, but it was clear that she was schooling it to remain impassive, based on the lines around her mouth that reminded Rey of Ben when he was chewing on his words or trying to hold back an angry retort.

“She has us figured out, Princess. At least she will keep us all on our toes,” said Han with amusement.

“You really do not mince words; I admire that. I still think you will be unhappy as an earl’s wife given your love of freedom, and I am not convinced that you are not a fortune hunter.”

Rey was quick to respond, “I grew up with little money, and I have learned to live without it. I do not want your money.” Han grinned and elbowed his wife, but she didn’t move, only kept her eyes on Rey as she continued. “Being a peer’s wife will always be challenging, but being at your son’s side would make up for any such unpleasantness. The thought of being an earl’s wife still scares me, if I’m being perfectly honest.”

“You would do well to re-evaluate your decision based on that fear; my husband can tell you many stories of how the best of intentions went awry.”

“And yet you are both still here and very respectable,” retorted Rey before facing Ben. “I have complete faith in your son.”

Han bowed to Rey before Leia led him away to speak to their other guests. Ben looked on in astonishment. 

“I have never seen anyone stand up to my mother, save my father, of course. Well done,” praised Ben, squeezing her hand. “Be assured that my mother is going to ignore you for the rest of the day, unless to ask your opinion upon something you will know nothing about.”

“I am not afraid,” said Rey with a shake of her head. “I know enough polite answers to keep up with the best of them.”

For a time, Ben’s parents left Rey alone, and Ben introduced her to everyone in his family’s acquaintance. Rey’s head was spinning from so many new people, even with helpful hints from Ben. Rey was relieved for the meal and the chance to sit and focus on her immediate companions. She felt as though she had been thrown into the fire of the peerage from the sheer number of titled people she met.

The worst part of the meal was that she was separated from Ben. Thankfully, she knew the names and remembered enough about the people she sat with to sound believable while conversing. It was going relatively well when the hosts were called away from the meal. At first, Rey thought nothing of it. Then, two voices became louder than the rest, emanating from Orson Krennic and Lady Mothma. Both were seated at a table separate from her or Ben. 

She made eye contact with Ben, and he got up to diffuse the situation. It was precisely then that he was called away by a servant, giving Rey the most helpless look he had. Rey knew then that it was all planned by Leia, that the family was away on purpose to test her, to see what she would do.

If there was one thing that was a given for Rey, it was that her courage always rose with every attempt to intimidate her. As she walked over to the table, she heard snatches of the argument, having to do with the former colonies.

“We should have tried harder to hold onto them. Those colonists have no idea what they are doing there. Mark my words: they will fall into chaos in a few years,” said Krennic.

“They are trying a new form of democracy with their republic, which we would be wise to follow. I applaud them, and so should you,” returned Lady Mothma. “Democracy is the way of the future.”

“Are you blind? Look at what it has caused in France! It was doomed from the start!” cried Krennic, standing up.

“All rebellions must start somewhere!” grit out Lady Mothma, following his lead and standing her ground.

“Regardless of whether the republic form of government is a good experiment or not, I think we can all agree that it is better to find a form of government that is not corrupt and taking advantage of its people. Can we not?” interrupted Rey, standing between the two table companions. 

Both eyed her for interrupting them, but soon after, they saw why she interfered: all were staring at them. Never mind that it was mostly because Rey dared to break up the loud argument that both had been having for several years now without any resolution. No one ever tried to make them agree. Usually, Leia asked them to discuss it later or more quietly.

“Yes,” agreed both.

“My apologies.”

“I did not realize we were disrupting the meal.”

Both sat down, and Rey heaved a relieved sigh. She was about to go back to her seat when Krennic remarked, “I suppose you like the republic, Miss Johnson.”

Rey had many feelings about the former colonies, but she had no desire to make enemies so soon. Luckily for her, Ben appeared, looping his arm around hers and stating with a wink, “You will have to ask her that inside. As my mother can tell you, she gives her opinion very decidedly for so young a person.”

The older gentleman laughed at the image of Leia being disgruntled by something Rey said. “Indeed, if she will stand up to the Marchioness, then there is no hope for me. Another time, then. Thank you, Miss Johnson.”

Ben escorted Rey back to her seat, and she thanked him for coming to her aid.

“It was no trouble at all. Tou did all the hard work and convinced them to agree. I have never seen them agree before on that topic. I apologize I could not drag myself away from my mother sooner.”

“I hope she is satisfied,” grumbled Rey, earning a warm squeeze. 

“You have succeeded beyond my wildest expectations, so that is all you need to worry about,” he insisted. “I will show you how impressed I am later.”

Blushing, she said, “You better. I look forward to it.”

After the meal was finished, Han found Rey, and the two discussed Ben. As Leia drew close, Han mentioned, “Do not let that fearsome face of hers discourage you; you are doing well so far. You can always learn what you do not know now. Good luck.”

He excused himself as Leia interlaced her arm with Rey’s, leading her away from the group that continued to chat outside. Once they were inside the greenhouse, Leia stopped and faced her guest.

“Answer me honestly: are you conniving with my son so that I will stop telling him to marry?”

Rey was ready to be called a greedy nobody, but not that. After her initial shock dissipated, she replied, “No! I would never willingly go through all the trouble of dealing with the likes of you and Mrs. Holdo in order to help him, regardless of how much money I was offered.”

“Then why are you here?” asked Leia, folding her arms in front of her.

“Because it makes B-your son happy,” said Rey, almost saying Ben’s name.

The Marchioness noticed her slip-up and stepped closer. “How close are you to my son?”

“Closer than you would like. I have fallen in love with him. What do you expect?” said Rey. “You could not keep me away from him if you tried.”

“He is--”

“--Free to make his own decisions when it comes to marrying someone, since marriage is supposed to last one’s lifetime,” interrupted Ben, taking Rey’s hand. “One day, you will learn to accept my choices, regardless of whatever appearances you want to maintain.” He turned to face Rey. “Shall we? I think we have stayed long enough to satisfy my parents now.”

Rey nodded, and the two walked away, leaving a stony Leia.

“Ben! That is not the respect you owe to your mother.”

“Nor is your behavior toward Miss Johnson, someone I care for deeply,” said Ben, not turning around. “I will act accordingly when you do.”

“I want you to visit me tomorrow,” said Leia as the two were about to exit the greenhouse.

“We shall see,” said Ben dismissively.

As soon as they were outside, Rey embraced him. “Thank you! You did not need to do that for me.”

“Yes, I do. If you can stay by my side when I am injured, the least I can do is stand up to my mother. It was high time I did so,” said Ben, cupping her face. “It felt amazing to do so.”

Kissing him, Rey said, “I do not deserve you.”

“No more than I you,” he replied with a smile and a soft kiss. “There is only a month left before the season is done. We should make the most of it.”

The rest of the season passed quickly after that. With each evening party, they stole a moment alone. Rey wanted to learn more about her body and pleasure, and Ben was all too eager to show more by degrees, as their situation allowed in secret. In addition, they discussed the developing relationship between Rose and Hux, how both hoped for a wedding. 

Soon, it became whispered that Sir Hux would propose to Miss Tico, and that the Earl of Alderaan would propose to Miss Johnson. 

Ben knew the rumors to be true for himself. His heart told him to propose to Rey at once. He loved Rey. Countless times he had tried before to tell her of the feelings that he had in his heart. However, every time that he was near her, he just lost his nerve as he had done from the start. He didn’t use words; he acted. He had told her he loved her with every kiss and intimate touch, but there was no follow-through.

Now, there was less than a week before Rey and Rose returned north for the end of the Season, and he'd be seeing Rey for the final time at the Andors’ ball. He had to act tonight. As he paced in his study, a servant announced his parents. Rushing to greet them, he was surprised to see both of his parents in good spirits.

His mother had visited him several times since the garden party, and he had always been out. He didn't know what to expect.

“Finally, you are home,” sighed Leia, regal despite being soaked. “You must be in love with Miss Johnson; you have never been this social at any point in your life.”

“I am. I love her, and I intend to propose to her. Why are you here?” he asked stiffly, eyeing his mother.

“To wish you luck. You are going to need it,” said his father, a grin splitting his face. “You never were good with your words. And if you were not going to propose, we were going to tell you to do so.”

“Thank you for the overwhelming belief in me,” deadpanned Ben, even if he was touched. That was when the second part of what his father said registered to him. Turning with hopeful eyes, he paced toward his mother. “We?”

Leia sighed, taking her son’s face in her hands. “Yes.”

“I thought you did not approve,” said Ben softly. 

“No, you nerfherder,” she groaned, digging out a box from her pocket and handing it to him. “Had you visited me like I requested, I would have given you my blessing and this.”

“Grandmother’s ring?” he asked when he opened it. His head darted up. “You  _ do _ like her.”

“She is not afraid of any of us, and she loves you. Even Amilyn believes her.” Leia squared her shoulders. “I do not give two figs about the family name as long as you are happy. Will marrying her make you happy?” asked Leia, taking her son’s face in her hands.

“Yes. More than anything,” he said, choked up.

“Good.” Her voice grew tender. “That is all I ever wanted for you, Son.” Growing more serious, she added, “Then stop dawdling here and find her! Propose to her before she leaves Bath.” 

“I will,” he assured her, hugging her close. “Thank you.”

“Propose now. Thank me later,” she said, pulling away to look at him. “Why are you waiting?”

“Because I’m waiting until the ball,” he explained, glancing down. 

“In other words, he has no plan yet. That’s my boy,” said Han, smirking. 

Leia rolled her eyes. “I need my smelling salts.”

Soon after, his parents left, and he went back to his study to pace some more. By the time it was time to dress, he still had no plan, other than to propose to her. He’d make it work somehow. 

What was the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! :D


	4. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Misunderstanding that leads to a proposal and a double wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst incoming, but I promise all will be resolved! 
> 
> Thank you to [MusicKat18](MusicKat18) and [Darkknightdarkside](Darkknightdarkside) for beta reading this fic! !

“What do you think will happen tonight?” asked Rose as she sat on the edge of the bedspread, staring up at Rey as she put the finishing touches on her look for the night.

Rey slipped on Ben’s satin gloves. “If all goes according to plan, your baronet will propose tonight, and Ben will sneak away with me to a quiet place and finally tell me he loves me. After that, we will finally have the double wedding we both dream of.”

That was all Rey wanted. She was sure he loved her. Why he waited to propose mystified her, but she trusted him. She was more concerned about Hux proposing to Rose.

The ball arrived too quickly, and the continued rain all day dampened the girls’ spirits, especially since both men were quiet and out of sorts. 

Near the end of the evening, Ben excused himself to speak to the Andors. That was when she spotted Captain Dameron roaming through the crowd and waved him over.

“Miss Johnson, this is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of tonight’s conversation with you? I know you do not wish to dance with me.”

“You are correct, Captain,” she replied with a soft smile. “I wished to speak to you of our mutual friends, Rose and Sir Hux. I believe I owe you an apology of sorts.”

“An apology? Why?” he asked, confused.

“I thought when you first insisted they dance together that you were trying to ignore their differences. I believe now that you were trying in your own way to encourage them to be a couple,” admitted Rey. “I thought poorly of you because you thought so little of Rose and her feelings by laughing them off.”

The captain’s eyes widened in surprise before bowing. “You ascribe a lot of forethought to me. I cannot take credit for all of it. Yes, I trivialized the situation between them too much at first, and I apologize for that. I only thought they would make a splendid couple after the second or third time they met. Solo saw that without ever seeing them somehow.”

Rey grinned. “He is very wise and clever.”

The captain shook his head. “Hardly. He is fortunate to have you and your insight. I wish you both every happiness,” he said, bowing over her hand and kissing it. “I eagerly await the news of your nuptials.”

Even he expected a proposal, which made her smile. “All in good time. Thank you.”

Captain Dameron left, and Rey looked for Ben. He, however, was leading Hux toward the balcony, so she rushed to catch up, hoping to put in a good word for Rose. She was just approaching the navy blue curtains when she heard Ben say, "You cannot propose to her.” 

Her heart stopped, and her fist gripping the curtain became white. She stood in mute wonder, not able to see or hear anything, until she finally woke up and decided to listen a little more.

“She loves you, and you are a fool if you continue as planned.” Ben went quiet, and her heart soared and broke within moments. “You can do much better--”

She ran.

\-----------

Ben had never been more nervous for a ball. He spoke to the Andors, and they made him feel a little better by remarking how his father had acted similarly when he had finally proposed to Leia. 

When he finished with them, he turned around, only to spot Hux at the far side of the room, back against the wall and coolly observing the festivities. 

Noting that Rey was speaking to Dameron calmly for once, he was glad she was distracted, so he crossed the room and led Hux to the balcony, just behind the curtains so they were still protected from the rain by the overhang of the grand home. 

"What seems to be troubling you?" asked Hux.

Seeing an opportunity, he admitted, "I am nervous about proposing to Rey."

Hux looked taken aback. “Why?”

“I have said the wrong things to her--”

“And she loves you despite it. You should propose to her now. It is the perfect evening for it. The first ball where you danced,” said Hux reassuringly. “You could not plan it better.”

“Was that your plan as well for when you proposed to Miss Tico tonight?” asked Ben, deciding to take the risk.

Hux stood dumbstruck for several moments. “No.” Clearing his throat, he clarified, “While I have contemplated proposing to her, I thought it was too soon. Our working partnership is still in its fledgling stages, and I do not want to risk ruining it because of my...ahem, feelings. She may not return them.”

Ben couldn’t believe his ears. "Do not tell me you cannot propose to her...because of her lack of feelings. That is not fair, and you know it.”

Hux shot him a dirty look. “Not fair how? I do not want to pressure her--”

“She is expecting it!” hissed Ben, stepping closer. “She has ignored all her other prospects for you. She loves you, and you are a fool if you continue as planned.” He closed his eyes, choosing his words carefully as Hux’s looked on, stunned. “You can do much better than living like your father--”

“I am nothing like my father!” spluttered Hux, turning red and getting in his face.

“You never take a risk you have not fully calculated. You focus more on business and duty--”

“But I am not without feeling! I  _ love  _ her. With all my heart,” argued Hux, making Ben relax his shoulders. 

“Then what is stopping you?” asked Ben, looking toward the ballroom. “Yourself? Fear?”

It was then he noticed that Rey was stomping toward the entrance, as though leaving, and his heart dropped to his stomach.

“I could ask the same thing of you, Solo. What is holding you back?” asked Hux, drawing Ben’s attention back. “Solo?”

“Exactly that, which is why I must go now. I cannot live without her,” said Ben, feeling hollow as he bowed and stepped away, noting Rey’s proximity to the doorway. “I will not allow myself to push her away now.”

He ran. With his large arms and stormy expression, the crowd parted easily, and he didn’t stop until Rose stepped in front of him. “What happened to Rey?”

“I do not know, but I intend to find out and marry her,” said Ben, eyeing the closing door as Rose gasped. “Excuse me.” He started to move, but paused, remembering that he was speaking to Rose. “Hux is looking for you near the balcony.”

Moments later, he charged into the steady rain, coat and umbrella in hand.

\-------------------------

Pushing open the front door, Rey walked headlong into the rain coming down in sheets, stopping when she reached the sidewalk. She stood. Breathing heavily. Staring at her freezing feet. Trying to hold back the sobs that ravaged her from the inside the same way the driving rain and wind soaked her.

Ben had lied, seemingly about all of it.

“Why?”

With that one word, steaming anger raged through her. Her head lifted, eyes closed as she demanded it again, even louder.

“Why?"

She screamed her betrayal, yanking off her gloves and throwing them to the ground, stomping on them to make her feel better. It did nothing.

But the worst part was that she was alone. Ben wasn’t going to stay after the Season since he could do better than her.

Everything felt numb. Empty. Cold. Her arms went around her midsection as she doubled over, at least until she heard the door behind her slam closed.

She froze. Her heart stopped when she heard Ben’s tortured voice.

“Rey? Rey!”

She straightened herself and turned, only to be tackled by him. He was warm, dry, and everywhere as his arms encircled her, pressing her against his chest and holding the umbrella over them.

“Something is wrong,” he said, sliding his coat off him and around her shoulders. “Let me extend you the same courtesy you once did me in the park. If you wish to speak freely, I will listen.”

Such a contrast confused her. She stiffened until he let go. “Why should you when you can do much better than a nobody like me?”

Horror tore through him like a wild animal. She had somehow misheard him. He gaped. “Rey, I can explain--”

“I do not want to hear it! You will lie again, and I will believe you because I trust you,” she said, stepping out from under the umbrella, only for him to come closer.

“You  _ can  _ trust me. I only lied once--”

“I heard it myself! You just told Hux to not propose to Rose!” she cried, picking up her gloves from the ground and throwing them at his chest. “How could you? Why would you do it?”

“I never did! I was telling him the opposite,” he returned angrily, closing the distance. “I would never dream of separating the two I have been pushing together since I arrived in Bath.”

She paused. As she looked at him with doe eyes, she attempted to recall a time he tried to separate Rose and Hux.

He saw her hesitation and jumped at the chance. Adjusting the umbrella under his arm, he cupped her face. “I asked you about Miss Tico because I feared he had already fallen. Once I knew the state of things, I encouraged him to speak to her. I even tried to open her eyes to him. Why would I do otherwise?”

She gulped. Her voice wavered on the thin excuse. “For amusement?”

His eyes blazed, piercing her soul with their intensity. “You do not believe that.”

Her heart stuttered. “N-no.”

His breath caught, and he was half agony, half hope. “Then why accuse me of it? Why believe it when you know we both want the same things?” he asked, his grip tightening.

The umbrella wobbled in his neglectful grasp, as forgotten as it was by the lovers. It could have been snowing around them for all they noticed or cared. They were too caught up in the other, the rain pelting one half of their bodies as they conversed.

“Because of what you said,” she answered, face dropping as she became more convinced that he was right. “If it was only one thing, I could understand. But two?”

“What exactly did you hear? Clearly it was not everything,” he said, raising her chin. “You can tell me without fear.”

She tensed and repeated the words. “You can’t marry her.” He looked so genuinely sad. There was no way he could pretend that as she gazed into his eyes. “She loves you, and you are a fool if you continue as planned.” 

“He was not sure if she loved him! He was going to wait until later, and I was convincing him to change his mind,” protested Ben. “What else did you hear?”

“Only that you can do much better,” she admitted. “I ran after that. I was sure you meant in regard to both of us.”

The hurt in his eyes convicted her on the spot. 

“I am sorry to have caused you so much pain,” he said quietly, rubbing her cheeks. “I wish you had stayed. You could have heard me tell him that he was acting like his father.”

“Why would you do that?” she gasped. “You know he hates him.”

“That is why I said it. He needed to hear it. If it will convince him to propose tonight before he loses his chance, it is well worth it.” He rested his dry forehead against her wet one. “Anything to make you happy. That was why I told Miss Tico to see Hux on the balcony before I came out here.”

Her heart tripped and danced, and she melted into his embrace. “Truly?”

He pulled away, all seriousness. “If they are not engaged by now, you have my permission to stab my heart.”

She groaned at his dramatics. “Why do you say that?”

He gulped, feet shuffling before he blurted, “Because I love you.”

It was everything she had ever yearned to hear from him. Everything got choked up in her throat. Hope turned into a bright sun, its warmth filling Rey. With a light, fluttering heart, she took his hands, and the umbrella finally clanged to the ground, soaking them both instantly. Neither paid heed to it.

“I love you, too,” she said softly. “But that still does not explain why you spoke so dramatically.” 

“Because you want your friend to marry Hux more than anything, so that she is happy. If she was not happy, then you would not be. You would have a broken heart, and since you own mine--”

Joy surged within her as she embraced him. “How long have you felt this way?” 

He pulled her closer against him. “I have been in love with you since we went hunting--”

“Ever since then?” she asked in disbelief, meeting his eyes as he nodded and pulled out a ring box. 

“I know I do not deserve you, but I love you, Rey, with every fiber of my being. I promise to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Please do me the honor of marrying me. Take my name; join my family,” he said, smiling proudly and touching his forehead to hers. With a whisper, he said, “Make me the happiest of men. Be mine.”

“I accept,” she declared before kissing him. “Yes.” Her hands found his face. “Nothing would give me greater joy than to spend the rest of my life with you. I am the one who does not deserve you, with my lack--”

“You lack nothing _ ;  _ you are everything to me,” he breathed, taking her hands. “You are more than enough.”

“I love you, too,” she sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder.

For a short time, the couple stood in the pouring rain, lost in the other and their mutual love, at least until Rose called, “Are you engaged?”

Both blushed and turned, still holding one another’s hand. At seeing the radiant look of Rose, both knew. Ben spoke first. “Yes. And you?”

“Very happily so,” stated Hux. “Come inside so we can celebrate properly.”

“We are not fit to be seen,” giggled Rey as they climbed the stairs.

“No, but we can fix that,” said Jyn, smiling as she appeared with her husband. “Come with me, Miss Johnson. I think you are about my size.”

“I am afraid my clothes will not fit you well,” said Cassian as the women disappeared. “But they will be dry. Did you have to propose in the rain?”

“You do not understand how special it is to us,” intimated Ben. “Our whole relationship began because of it.”

\------------------------

  
  


The time at Hays Manor passed quickly. They ended up leaving a day early with Rose’s parents, and the day after, they met with Hux, Ben, and his family to discuss the wedding logistics. 

Yet again it rained, but it didn’t dampen anyone’s spirits. As soon as the carriage stopped, Rey and Rose saw their beloveds. 

“Rey.” Ben was lost to anyone but her. His arms extended in greeting, encouraging her to run into his arms. “Come to me.” After a tearful kiss and reunion, they pulled away slightly. “I missed you.”

“It felt like years had passed,” she said in agreement. “But I looked to the future.”

“As have I. Soon, we will be married. I will be all you need--”

“And more,” she interrupted, hugging him again. “You are all I will ever need.”    
  


“Let the rain pour; I have all I need and much more,” he said, leading her up the stairs and into Bath Abbey, his uncle’s home.

It was then the rain stopped, and sunshine started to peek through the clouds. Rey tilted her head back to embrace the sunlight. “At last. When the sun shines, we will shine together.”

“Nothing could ever shine brighter than you,” said Ben before taking her inside and introducing her to two more family members, his Uncle Luke and Luke’s wife, Mara. 

During the war, Luke had been a spy, but he became disillusioned. As a result, he renounced his title as future marquess and joined the church to enjoy the simple life. While preaching, he met Mara Jade. Rey immediately saw the family resemblance between Luke and Leia, even with his grizzled beard as local bishop.

“Who are you?” asked Luke when he stood in front of Rey.

“I am Rey Johnson from nowhere--”

“Not for long,” said Luke with a grin. “It is good to meet you. Welcome to the family, Rey Solo.”

“I have not joined it yet,” said Rey, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Yet,” repeated Luke with a smug grin. “The time will pass quickly, especially since I heard that he has arranged for you to spend much time with the family to discuss your future duties.”

Rey exchanged surprised looks with Ben, who simply smiled. “I had to do something while you were away besides buying you beautiful things and a rapier.”

“Truly?” she asked with new joy before facing Luke. 

Mara, however, interjected. “All of the Skywalker family is like that; you will learn to accept it. A pleasure to meet you.”

After more introductions were made, the women discussed the ideas they had planned, as well as the ones shared via letter. Leia was a little sad she would have no say in the wedding’s design, but it was overshadowed by the perpetual grin that her son wore as he stood alongside Rey. 

The time until the wedding went too fast according to some, and not fast enough for those getting married. Rey felt better prepared to accept her new station in life, but it was secondary to the love and faith she had in Ben. She knew that he would be with her every step of the way, whether in practicing fencing or in real life. 

\--------------

The day of the wedding was bright, with minimal clouds overhead. The bells rang, and everybody smiled. Hundreds of guests appeared for the most anticipated wedding of the year, and the four participants barely noticed anyone beyond the one they were about to marry.

Luke had never been prouder to officiate a wedding, especially as he watched his nephew’s awed face when he beheld Rey for the first time in her wedding dress. There was nothing but love shared between both bridal parties. When Rey pulled up her lace veil that matched the decoration around the edge of the dress, Ben couldn’t breathe, spellbound by Rey’s incandescent look. Ben would swear she had eclipsed the sun in that moment.

Hux was equally taken with his bride, and he even stumbled over the vows due to his nerves. Ben kept his eyes fixed on Rey, and he never stumbled, sure for the first time in his life that he was doing the right thing.

Happy for all her maternal feelings was the day on which the Marchioness of Alderaan got rid of her most deserving son in holy matrimony. She did her best not to tear up, but after seeing her husband sob, coupled with the resolute way Ben said “I do” to marrying Rey, the woman he loved, even she cried a little, happier than words could say. Luckily, Han had smelling salts, a handkerchief, and his sleeve ready, and she was back to her normal self in time for the wedding breakfast. 

At the end of the breakfast, the newlyweds said their farewells to the guests, and then to one another. Hux took his bride to the sea, and Ben wanted Rey to see Alderaan Manor. Naturally, because it was Bath, it rained as the carriages left, but Rey didn’t mind. She and Ben danced in the rain together, embracing the very thing that brought them together. 

The carriage ride to Alderaan was not long, less than a few hours, which gave Ben and Rey enough time to discuss their plans for the next fortnight. Rey wanted to explore the house, and Ben desired to never leave the bedroom. They settled for christening each room as they explored. 

“Ben, this is beautiful!” she marveled as they exited the carriage to see the ancestral home. “How do you ever leave?”

“Why do you think I brought you here? I want you to share my joy,” he said, bridal carrying her inside and up the central stairway to their bedroom. Inside the room, he whispered, “You are mine now.”

“Always,” she replied, kissing him. “Make me yours in every possible way.”

“We will get a headstart on those duties regarding children,” he said mischievously.

“We will have to practice many times. I cannot wait,” she said as he laid her down on the four-poster bed.

“Nor I. The thought of you carrying my child -- our child -- brings me indescribable joy and pride,” he said, climbing into bed and on top of her.

“I want it all with you,” she said, pulling him down for a kiss. “I want you to be mine, completely.”

“I already am,” he whispered. “You have my heart. I told you I will be here forever. Took an oath, even. I will be with you to the end.”

“Then make love to me,” she begged. “I have missed our hidden moments alone.”

“Not as much as I have,” he said, moving down her body and grinning when he saw her stockings. Running his hands up and down the silk, he made a rumbling noise in his chest. “Are these the first ones I bought you?”

She grinned. “Yes. I thought it perfect for our first time.”

“Now that we are married, I admit that when I bought these for you, it was with the hope of one day removing them from you. You have fulfilled one of my dreams already,” he said, pushing up her skirts to reveal creamy legs and slippery silk. “I am going to enjoy this, wife.”

Her whole body hummed in anticipation, and wetness gathered between her legs. “Please do not prolong it too much. You taught me so much about pleasure these past few weeks, and it is not the same without you touching me.”

He met her gaze. “So you practiced alone? Did you think of me?”

“All I do is think of you,” she confessed. “It made our separation all the more painful and confusing.”

He climbed over her to kiss her. “I am truly sorry. I was stubborn and stuck in my head. You did not deserve any of that. Let me make it up to you.”

She nodded excitedly, and he began the slow stripping of her clothes, starting with her stockings. Pulling back the edge of one, he took it in his mouth as his fingers glided down her leg, slowly and deliberately. She shivered and watched, heat and desire building within her as the silk made every touch of his warmer and more sensual. Every now and then, his teeth would graze her leg, the shock of skin-on-skin sending jolts of need rushing through her. After repeating the motion with the other stocking, he gazed at her bare legs, proud to call them his.

“Such strong, beautiful legs,” he said between kisses, hands wandering up her calves and stopping at her knees as he kissed everything he touched. “Lithe and muscled, just like the rest of you.” His hands caressed her thighs before kissing them and meeting her tender eyes. “Fit, but still soft. All mine.” 

“Ben,” she moaned, “You do not have to say all that.”

“Yes, I do. I love you, Mrs. Solo, and I intend to show you in every possible way,” he murmured, pushing back her skirts and getting a whiff of her musk. He peeked between her spread legs and groaned, becoming fully erect at the sight of her dripping, pink core. “Though I may skip kissing every inch of your thighs. You smell heavenly, just like you taste.”

“Thank heavens,” she sighed in relief. “I think you want me to ruin our bed with how wet I am.”

His look became predatory. “I do. I want to debauch you thoroughly every night until you have no shame walking around naked in front of your husband.”

“My husband,” she repeated, trailing her fingers down until she found her opening, watching him as she inserted two fingers inside herself, now with practiced ease. 

Groaning, she pushed her fingers in further before pulling them out, repeating the motion two more times as she watched the bulge in his buckskin breeches become prominent and his breath turn into short pants. When he still didn’t move, captivated by the sight of her, she spread her legs as far as she could, inviting him in closer. 

“Ben, please,” she begged, heaving a sigh as her fingers entered her one more time, back arching before removing the two drenched fingers, a thin trail of her juices connecting them to her center. “I want you inside me.”

He lunged forward, sucking her fingers into his mouth and groaning pleasurably. “You do it so well, though. I could watch you for days,” he said when he finished licking her clean. 

“Another day,” she said indulgently, guiding his head toward her thighs, coated in her arousal. “Right now, all I want is you.”

“You will always have me,” he promised before licking every last bit of her thighs clean. Her giggles turned to moans the closer he drew to her core, his licks turning into hot, wet kisses until he came to her folds. Inhaling deeply, he parted her lower lips and kissed the inside of each one. “I have waited a long time for this.”

Chuckling, she said, “We have known each other less than a year!”

She was lost to all coherent thought when his tongue entered her, slurping up everything he could taste. Rey knew what it felt like to have his fingers inside her, but this was superior in every way. His fingers caressed the edges of her folds and circled her clit as he buried his face inside her, and she was lost to sensation, the wet sounds he made as he licked, the suction of his lips against her inner walls, and the mounting tension within her as her orgasm threatened to overtake her. He was enthusiastic and attentive toward her, and before long, her body began to tremble. She pressed him closer against her, tugging on his hair and calling his name repeatedly as she reached for the edge, wanting to find that release at last. 

When he had to stop to breathe, he pulled back, his face covered in her slick and eyes glazed over with lust.

“I want to eat you for every meal during our honeymoon,” he stated, holding her gaze as he kissed around her opening.

“Please, Ben. I’m so close,” she pleaded, pulling him against her, unwilling to break their shared gaze. “I need you.”

“I love you.”

Warmth spread through her that had nothing to do with lust. He was the best lover she could ever ask for, and she had never felt more desired. She expected him to disappear inside her, but he surprised her when he slid two fingers inside her, her increased wetness allowing him in easily. As he crooked his fingers, hitting her most sensitive spot, he sucked her clit into his mouth, sending her careening over the edge into the most glorious orgasm she had ever felt. As her body arched, she soared into oblivion, crying his name and giving herself over to the overwhelming pleasure. 

When she was recovered, she reached out a hand and ruffled his hair. “Promise me you will do that every night to me.”

“I promise.” He lifted his body, his satisfied smile all the indication she needed that he had enjoyed himself just as much as she had. 

He had. He was ready to do it again, but he desperately wanted to bury himself inside her tight walls and get lost there. 

As he pushed her dress up a little more, he traced light circles on her stomach. “I think you are ready for me now.”

She grinned before rocking forward and turning around. “Will my husband help me undress?”

“Yes.” 

His fingers expertly unlaced her from her dress and petticoats until she was left in only her white chemise. At that, he laid her on her back and shucked all clothing of his own off except for his breeches. He could not stop staring at her breasts, the fabric thin and revealing the pebbled pink peaks that stood out prominently from the plump, creamy skin of her breasts. Palming the bottom of her breasts, his thumbs circled her nipples, increasing the speed with every gasp he pulled from her. When she finally begged him to stop, he let go of her and ripped the chemise down the center, from top to bottom in one, loud pull. Rey marveled at his strength as he looked on smugly. 

“Perfect. Even more beautiful than I imagined,” he said before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. 

Rey was reduced to animalistic sounds as he sucked each breast in turn before kissing his way down her body. By the time he came to her core, she was already soaking, and he sunk his tongue inside her several more times, savoring each drop of her. As her hips bucked, she tried to bring him closer, but he resisted. 

“Not right now, wife. I want to fill you with another part of me.”

He started to undo his breeches, but Rey was faster, crawling forward and palming him through his pants as her other hand released his angry, erect cock from its confines. For a moment, she stared in awe.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. It will fit inside you,” he assured her, trying to push her backward.

She, however, was curious and grasped his length, running her hands along his velvety smoothness. As she explored him, he removed his breeches the rest of the way, unable to stop watching his wife as her face slowly drew nearer to his tip. He didn’t want to force her to do anything, but he  _ yearned  _ to feel her lips around his cock. When she saw a bead of pre-cum form on his tip, her tongue darted out, licking her lips, and he moaned, hips jerking forward, needing her touch.

As soon as she realized that he wanted her to touch him, she widened her tongue, licking his tip clean. He tasted salty but not too bitter, and she wondered if that was how she tasted. 

“Was that alright for you?” she asked, looking up for his approval.

“That was better than alright. That was so very good,” he praised, cupping her face and pressing her lips against his length. “Taste me here, too. Everywhere, if you want.”

She kissed him once, and he moaned louder, so she kissed him up and down his length, even playing with his balls a little before grasping his base as her tongue swiped up more of his pre-cum. “Even in my mouth?” she asked innocently, lips parting in expectation.

“Please.”

He guided her forward and encouraged her to open her mouth a little more before entering it. Her soft lips and plush tongue were heaven for him, and his eyes closed at the sheer wonder of it, letting her take him deeper at her own pace, the sounds of her gentle sucking letting him drift away. He didn’t open his eyes until her teeth accidentally grazed him, startling him. 

She stopped, fearing she’d hurt him, and he leaned forward, cradling her face. “You are doing so well, Rey. Don’t stop. Be careful with your teeth and breathe through your nose.”

She nodded and took him further until there were tears in her eyes, almost gagging on him. Still she persisted, wanting to take him fully into her mouth as she grunted and tried again to take him. He didn’t understand how he’d been so blessed with her, but he was determined to support her in any way he could, especially when it came to pleasure. He coached her through what to do, easing her off a little and having her try again until she achieved her goal.

She grinned up at him, so proud of herself, and he cupped her cheeks. 

“You took me so well, Rey,” he said, pleased when she blushed. “You look so beautiful like this. I cannot wait until it is fully sheathed inside you, pumping you full of my seed.” 

Just the thought of being inside her made him shallowly thrust into her mouth, and Rey’s eyes widened as she understood. Remembering what she’d been taught, she pulled back until he was halfway out of her mouth before bobbing her head and taking him deeper, going faster that time. He didn’t need any more encouragement and gripped her head, thrusting into her and using her mouth to take his pleasure, egged on by the sounds of her breathy moans. 

When he realized he was about to come, he pulled out of her mouth completely, Rey complaining until he laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

“If I did not stop then, I would have come in your mouth. I want to be inside you for our first time,” he explained, lining his cock with her opening and breaching her entrance with his tip. When she took him easily, he groaned and held himself there, barely holding on to his control as he made sure she was ready.

“Please, Ben. Make me your wife,” she begged, raising her hips and taking him inside her a little more. “I trust you to be gentle.”

“I will,” he promised, leaning on his forearms to make sure he didn’t crush her. “I want this to be as good for you as it is for me.” 

“It is,” she said excitedly, eyes dark with lust. 

He inched his way inside, watching her face for any signs of discomfort and praising her every step of the way. Rey was equally vocal, her noises of pleasure growing louder the deeper he went. Only once did she feel pain, and he waited patiently for her to recover from the slight sting of being a virgin, kissing whatever part of her he could reach to help her. When her hips bucked against his involuntarily, he slid in deeper, reveling in the feeling of her tight, wet walls, her welcoming warmth pulling him in further with every stroke. He never wanted to leave the cradle of her hips, and when he finally bottomed out inside her, both sighed in relief, pausing to enjoy the moment.

Pressing his forehead against hers, Ben was content to remain there forever, completely enveloped and lost in Rey. 

“This is -- there are not words to describe how perfect you are, how you feel--”

Rey shushed him by kissing him, overwhelmed by the sense of fullness she felt. If she had ever doubted his love, he banished every dark thought away with his caring actions and loving words. She’d been a little nervous at baring herself completely, but now she understood that Ben truly wanted her to feel free and unashamed with him, that he loved her just as she was. He made her feel invincible, capable of anything because she had him beside her.

Or inside her, in this particular instance. He was so understanding and patient with her, and every bit of pain in her youth and struggle she had was worth it, if only to have Ben. 

He was all she would ever want or need. 

She snuggled against her, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. As she moved, she adjusted her hips slightly. As he re-seated himself inside her, she jerked her head back, mouth gaping in excitement as he sent new ripples of desire coursing through her. When she saw his answering grin, she realized that he’d been waiting for her. 

“Are you ready, wife?” he asked, getting up and pulling out halfway. She nodded, and he heaved a sigh of relief. “Good.”

The first thrust was gentler, and Rey loved it. “Again.”

The next one was a little faster, and he continued to try different speeds with her until they found their rhythm, the intensity growing with every thrust. Another orgasm began to build within Rey, and she was sure that this one would be even more powerful than before. Both relished the sounds of wet flesh slapping against one another as they grunted their pleasure, words failing them as they both chased that peak that seemed just out of reach. Throughout, they never took their eyes off of one another, and Rey loved that most as they gave and took in equal measure. 

When she was close, she begged him to go faster, and he dropped to her breasts, kissing them until she pulled on his hair, needing more. She never felt his hand creep lower, to the point where they were joined, until it was too late.

“So close. Please, Ben!”

He sucked one nipple into his mouth at the same time he thrust in deeply. When he circled her clit, she cried his name and found the sweetest euphoria she had ever known. 

As her tight walls clenched around him, Ben found his own release, screaming Rey’s name so the whole house could hear him. It took everything within him to not fall on top of her as his orgasm shook him to his core, and he took many steadying breaths before he trusted himself to press the full length of his body against hers, needing to feel her everywhere. 

He shallowly thrust into her to help her down, and he couldn’t stop kissing her. When she seemed recovered, he pulled them to their sides, still remaining inside her.

When he tried to adjust his position, she moved with him, gripping his waist to stay connected to him.

“Please don’t leave me. Not yet. Stay inside me a little longer,” she pleaded, snuggling against him. 

“I should clean you up and take care of you-”

“Later,” she interrupted, relaxing against him and snaking an arm around his torso. 

He grinned and yawned, the desire for sleep strong. He mirrored her actions, resting his chin on top of her hair and arm around her midsection. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said drowsily, cuddling against him. “Be with me.”

“Always, my wife.” Nosing her damp, sweaty hair, he smiled against the crown of her head and remembered the first time he had met her. “You will always be a wild one, and I would have you no other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your response to this fic!! You are all wonderful! <3 No epilogue for this fic because I didn't have space for it, but I'm writing one in the companion fic to this one, so keep an eye out for that fic if you don't mind GingerRose :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
